Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya
by Nina Somerhalder
Summary: Bella estaba a punto de casarse con el que creía que era el amor de su vida, pero un vampiro de ojos azules llega para cambiarlo todo. -¡Paren! Isabella, no puedes casarte. Tu perteneces a mi -Dijo con voz decidida y unos ojos tan brillantes y azules que me quitaron la respiración. Pronto se revelara un oscuro secreto que cambiara la vida de todos. :)
1. El Principio Del Final

**Bella POV**

Había llegado el día, después de todo lo que este nuevo mundo nos había hecho pasar, después de ser una insignificante humana sin vida social, después de casi morir a manos de James en un pobre intento de salvar a mi madre, después de sobrevivir sin él, la razón por la que mi corazón latía desbocado por tanto tiempo, de enfrentarnos a los Vulturi, de su promesa de que un día llegaría a ser como el, después de enfrentarnos a Victoria y a su ejército de neófitos listos para tomar mi sangre y arrancar mi vida en cualquier momento, después de enfrentar a mi padre y a mi madre con nuestra repentina decisión de casarnos, de que mi mejor amigo Jacob me dejara por la eterna lucha entre vampiros y hombres lobo y su propia lucha por mi corazón, después de todo, hoy era el día.

—No permitas que me caiga, papa susurre y Charlie me coloco la mano sobre su brazo y la sujeto allí con firmeza.

_Un paso a la vez, _me dije a mi misma cuando comencé a descender al lento ritmo de la marcha. No levante los ojos hasta que vi mis pies a salvo en el piso de abajo. Los susurros y pequeños murmullos hicieron que me ruborizara.

Durante un segundo me distraje con la profusión de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas, pendiendo de las largas líneas de vaporosos lazos, luego me di cuenta de todos aquellos rostros pendientes en mí y me ruborice aún más. Hasta que lo encontré, de pie delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y más lazos.

Apenas era consciente de los demás, no veía a mi madre, o a mi nueva familia o a cualquiera de los invitados. Solo lo veía a él.

Sus ojos, ahora brillando del color del caramelo derretido, su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo, lleno de emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa de júbilo que me quitaba el aliento.

Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto control para no salir corriendo y atravesar todo el corto pasillo hasta llegar a él. La marcha era tan lenta que parecieron horas en vez de segundos, hasta que por fin llegue a él. Edward extendió su mano, Charlie tomo la mía y la coloco sobre la de él. Un solo roce de su piel gélida hacia que perdiera la consciencia, quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero no lo hice, sabía que en unos minutos, seriamos él y yo, por siempre.

Hicimos votos sencillos, los que siempre habían sido utilizados, menos para una pareja como nosotros, una pareja no convencional. El único cambio fue del "hasta que la muerte nos separe" al "tanto como duren nuestras vidas" todo parecía perfecto, al fin le había ganado a mi mala suerte y lo tenía a él, conmigo por siempre.

Pero a veces, la perfección solo dura un segundo.

Estábamos a punto de dar el sí que uniría nuestras vidas por siempre, cuando una voz varonil y hermosa hablo detrás de nosotros:

¡Paren! Isabella, no puedes casarte. Tu perteneces a mi Dijo con voz decidida y unos ojos tan brillantes y azules que me quitaron la respiración.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es mi primer historia y en verdad espero que les guste, la tengo en mente desde hace mucho y hoy me decidí a publicarla. No se cuando actualice porque tengo que estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la prepa que es el 11, pero estén seguras que lo haré pronto. Nos vemos. **

** .Nina.**


	2. El Comenzar De Una Historia

**¡Hola! Escribí el capítulo desde que termine el primero, lo sé, debo estudiar, pero me choca que me dejen con la duda y ¡aquí esta! Nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

**El comenzar de una historia.**

**Damon POV**

-Deberías salir – Dijo Elena con cara de preocupación. Si claro, justamente hoy iba a querer "salir". Elena había perdido la cabeza.

-Elena, tu misma sabes que día es hoy, no iré a ninguna parte –dicho esto, me levante del sillón y me puse en camino hacia mi cuarto con paso lento, Elena me detuvo corriendo hacia mí a velocidad vampírica, tomando mi cara con sus suaves manos haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

-Hablo en enserio Damon, no haces nada más que beber bourbon y bolsas de sangre, ya ni siquiera sales a cazar. Podrías salir con alguien –dijo y empecé a sentir la furia subiendo hacia mi garganta, de la cual salió un gruñido grueso y salvaje.

-¿Salir? Tan siquiera te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Elena, desde que ella... -

No pude terminar la frase, hablar de ella simplemente me ponía mal, no quería seguir recordando, no quería que Elena siguiera hablando de salir como si eso fuera a hacer mi dolor menos agudo. La aparte con fuerza y fui a servirme un vaso de bourbon. Inmediatamente subí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie me molestara más. Me recosté en mi cama y lamentablemente empecé a pensar.

_Ella, _tenía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, el dolor que he estado conteniendo saliera a la superficie, golpeándome como una gran bola de fuego y que no me pudiera recuperar.

No podía creer que ya habían pasado 20 años desde que la perdí. Mi Isabella, éramos tan felices, nos amábamos con locura y pasión, nunca creí que nada podría detenernos, incluso llegue a pensar en pedirle que fuera mi esposa, que se uniera a mí con el alma.

Recordé tristemente acercándome al cajón de mi mesita de noche, ahí, guardado en una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul (su color favorito) adentro estaba una pequeña caja de marfil, con las iniciales "IP & DS" grabadas en la superficie. La abrí suavemente, con cuidado de no romperla por su antigüedad y fragileza, en su interior contenía un diminuto anillo de plata, ere tan delgado que sentía que lo rompería con tan solo tocarlo. Tenía cinco zafiros de un color azul electrizante los cuales formaban una diminuta flor rodeada de diamantes blancos y diminutos, aún recuerdo el día en que lo elegí, puse como excusa que iría por una nueva botella be bourbon.

La señorita insistía que comprara un anillo de oro, con un gran diamante en forma de corazón porque según ella "a las mujeres les gusta el oro, los diamantes y los corazones" pero yo sabía que ese no era para mí Isabella, ella no era una simple mujer, era una vampiresa, mi vampiresa, yo la conocía, ella era ostentosa pero no le gustaba llamar la atención excesivamente. Así fue como lo vi, era hermoso y en ese momento supe que era perfecto para ella, delgado y sutil, justo como ella.

Lo compre inmediatamente, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para proponérselo, pero todo cambio. Todo el mal que sufrimos fue a causa de dos palabras:

Katherine Pierce.

Ella llego nuevamente a nuestra vida, ya que mi pequeño e indefenso hermano cayo de nuevo en sus redes, trate de convencerlo, de verdad que sí, pero el simplemente estaba cegado de lo que el estúpidamente llamaba amor, en esa misma semana Isabella había salido de viaje a Nueva Orleans ya que había recibido una carta de que un tal Klaus requería su presencia, yo trate de ir con ella, pero me convenció diciéndome que era un viejo amigo y que debía enfrentarlo sola.

Yo confiaba en ella, yo la deje ir.

***Flashback***

_Mi mundo se derrumbó cuando ella regreso y vio a Katherine, su cara de horror, de incertidumbre, yo no comprendía porque, yo le había dicho como fui convertido a causa de una perra sin corazón, pero nunca mencione a Katherine, ella no tenia forma de saber quien era, no le enseñe fotos ni nada. Hasta que ella con la voz más fría y aterradora que he oído le dijo…_

_-Katherine, hermana. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Su voz era tranquila, pero eso no cambiaba que estaba llena de resentimiento y dolor._

_¿Qué? ¿Ella acaba de decir hermana? No podía comprenderlo, no se parecían en nada, Katherine era una perra sin emociones y mi Isabella era la mujer más dulce del mundo además sus apellidos, Katherine se apellidaba Pierce mientras que Isabella era Petrova. No lo podía entender._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ustedes no pueden ser hermanas –Respondí con un hilo de voz, sentándome despacio a procesar todo._

_-¿Los conoces? –Dijeron Katherine e Isabella al mismo tiempo, preguntándose entre ellas._

_Luego de una hora de hablar "calmadamente" Stefan y yo confirmamos la cruel verdad, Katherine e Isabella eran hermanas de sangre. Isabella estaba realmente enojada cuando descubrió que Katherine nos había convertido y que había jugado con nosotros. Luego de eso, los cuatro vivíamos en una casa llena de tensión, cada uno salía lo más que podía, yo especialmente no soportaba ver a esa perra conviviendo con mi hermano, con mi amor. _

_Pasados unos meses seguí adelante con mi relación con Isabella, nada nos separaba y todo era como antes, íbamos tan bien que la idea de pedirle matrimonio estaba en mi cabeza otra vez. Hasta que un día desperté en la madrugada escuchando gritos, baje lentamente hasta la sala... Eran Katherine e Isabella, hablando acerca de Stefan y yo, Katherine trataba de convencerla de que nos dejaran para irse con un tal Elijah y su hermano Klaus, ese hombre quería algo con mi mujer y yo no iba a permitirlo. Estaba a punto de bajar, ir a defender mi amor cuando alguien me rompió el cuello y todo fue oscuridad. _

_Desperté por la mañana, estaba en el sofá, junto a mi estaba Stefan, supuse que también lo habían "dormido" y junto a nosotros habían dos cartas, una decía "Damon", la otra decía "Stefan" cuyas letras estaban escritas con la perfecta caligrafía de Katherine. Leí la que decía mi nombre. Era de Isabella, aunque no podía saber si ella la había escrito, ya que estaba a máquina de escribir. Decía que no sería feliz viviendo con otro hombre que no fuera yo, que por más que me amara, Katherine siempre haría algo para separarnos y que todo era mejor asi. Decía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que morir._

_Junto a la carta se encontraba su anillo contra el sol. Salí lo más rápido que pude y ahí encontré el vestido que había usado la noche anterior, cuando la vi pelear con Katherine cubierto de ceniza. Lo había hecho, mi Isabella se había suicidado para no irse con ese tal Klaus. Me caí de rodillas, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Stefan me dijo más tarde que Katherine se había marchado con Elijah pero ya nada importaba. Ella se había ido._

***Fin del Flashback***

Unos 10 años más tarde encontramos a Elena, que era la copia exacta de Katherine, estuve a punto de matarla pensando que era ella, pero no. Elena era dulce y humana asi fue como descubrimos el misterio de la sangre Petrova. Por fin conocí a Klaus, era uno de los vampiros originales y por lo tanto muy poderoso, eso no me importo, trate de matarlo. Estuve a punto. Pero antes de lograrlo, nos explicó que no quería nada con Isabella, que solo eran amigos, ya que él las había convertido. Nos dijo que Elena era descendiente directo de Katherine y que esa era la razón por la que existía, por la sangre Petrova que creaba copias y copias a través de los siglos. Mi odio hacia el cambio, ahora empezaba a tener esperanza de que asi como mi hermano, encontraría a Isabella otra vez. Pero Klaus me advirtió que no esperara encontrar una copia de Isabella, ya que ella no tuvo descendientes. Tiempo después Elena se convirtió en vampiro, desde entonces ella y Stefan son pareja y siguen insistiendo en que salga con alguien más, pero yo simplemente ya no veo a las mujeres igual.

…

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó desesperadamente, era Stefan. Pensé en ignorarlo, pero el maldito ruido no me dejaba pensar.

-¿Qué? –Conteste enojado, no estaba para sus bromas ahora.

-Si me vas a contestar asi no te volveré a llamar, y menos por algo tan importante como lo que tengo que decirte en este momento. –Me dijo, casi podía oír su sonrisa sarcástica por el teléfono. ¡Arg! No estaba de buen humor en este momento.

-Ya dime de una vez, que no estoy de buen humor –Dije cansado de sus juegos.

-La encontré, encontré a tu Isabella –Dijo con un entusiasmo y una voz que sonaba sincera.

-¿Qué? –Respondí con un hilo de voz, estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que decía, ¿la había encontrado? Pero ella había muerto. ¿Y que demonios hacia Stefan buscándola? ¿La encontraría por casualidad? ¿Estaría lastimada?

-¡Cálmate! Solo hay un problema -Respondió. Pude notar cierta negación, como si no quisiera decirme.

-¿Que es? ¿Esta herida? - Grite con voz histérica, ella no podía estar mal. Stefan dio un profundo respiro antes de contestar.

-Damon, ella se casa mañana –Dijo con voz triste. ¡¿QUE MI ISABELLA SE IBA A QUE?! ¿No podía darme las noticias más suavemente?

-¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá –Dije decidido a ir por ella, asi fuera en el fin del mundo, ella era mía y no se casaría con nadie más.

-Forks, Washington. Y Damon, ¡apúrate! –Dijo, en ese momento ya me encontraba corriendo a las afueras de Mystic Falls, listo para ir por mi amor.

…

Llegue, era una casa muy grande, si es que se le podía llamar asi. Estaba en medio del bosque, todo a su alrededor era colorido y lleno de flores blancas que colgaban de cualquier lado. Me encontré con Stefan, me señalo positivamente la casa y puso una mano en mi hombro dándome ese apoyo de hermano y esa tranquilidad que solo el me podía dar. Al entrar, detecte el olor a vampiro, pero era diferente, más dulce y frío, no sabía explicarlo. Y entonces la vi. Ella estaba al lado de un hombre de no más de 20 años, era extremadamente pálido, por lo que podía ver, y tenia unos ojos extraños, de un color dorado raro, no se dio cuenta de mi entrada ya que estaban casi dándome la espalda. De hecho nadie se dio cuenta. Vi a Isabella, era ella, era exactamente igual, como la recordaba, no muy alta, aunque parecía usar zapatillas, con la piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello castaño rojizo, pero había algo en ella, parecía ¿humana?

No, debe ser otra cosa.

Carraspee un poco y con la voz más decidida que he tenido dije:

¡Paren! Isabella, no puedes casarte. Tu perteneces a mí –En ese momento ella volteo y cuando nos vimos a los ojos -esos hermosos ojos color chocolate- sentí que todo el dolor había desaparecido, ella era mía, no sé qué había pasado o por que se iba a casar, pero de algo estaba seguro...

La iba a recuperar.

* * *

**Bum! Jajajajajaja como me encanta el suspenso…**

**Bueno ahora si ya vimos quien era, (aunque creo que era muy obvio) pero ya sabemos porque interrumpió la gran boda... ¿Cómo reaccionara Bella o Edward cuando Damon les diga que ella en una vampiresa? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**No se acostumbren a que actualice rápido, es solo la emoción. Y aparte ¡mañana es mi graduación!**

**Aquí**** esta el link del anillo que Damon le compro a Bella (quiten los espacios) O lo pueden ver en mi perfil de Google (el link esta en mi perfil) :)**

** i01. wsphoto/ v0/ 501462471/ Freeshipping-promotion -high-quality -Genuine-font-b-sapphire- b -font-925 silver-font-b- ring-b- font. jpg**

******A todos los que leen, gracias por darme una oportunid********ad, los aprecio mucho.**

** ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Review? :3**

**.Nina.**


	3. Comportamiento Perturbador

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_Estábamos a punto de dar el sí que uniría nuestras vidas por siempre, cuando una voz varonil y hermosa hablo detrás de nosotros:_

_-¡Paren! Isabella, no puedes casarte. Tu perteneces a mi -Dijo con voz decidida y unos ojos tan brillantes y azules que me quitaron la respiración._

**Comportamiento Perturbador**

**Bella POV**

Él estaba parado justo en el inicio del pasillo por el cual hace unos instantes camine hacia mi nuevo destino, era alto, de piel muy blanca, pero no descolorida, la cual contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello negro profundo como la noche, no era muy largo, solo lo necesario para cubrir ese hermoso rostro angulado a la perfección, tenía unos labios gruesos que te invitaban a besarlos con tan solo verlos, una nariz pequeña y angular que encajaba perfectamente a su rostro y por ultimo…

Sus ojos.

Eran del azul más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, había algo de salvajismo en aquellos ojos, parecía una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa, pero a la vez, tenía un poco de sensualidad y una pasión que te invitaba a acercarte.

Yo estaba en shock, apenas habían pasado unos segundos, entonces me di cuenta: Era mi boda, mi día perfecto con Edward, el día en que nuestros destinos se unirían por siempre y nunca se separarían otra vez y ese –sensual- desconocido había llegado para impedirla, ¡IMPEDIRLA!

¿Cómo que yo le pertenecía? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, pero tenía algo, tal vez no era nada, pero se me hacía conocido, al verlo fue como si ya lo hubiera visto con anterioridad, incluso mas que eso, al verlo me sentí feliz y nostálgica.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Era mi boda con Edward, no podía traicionarlo.

Edward.

¡Oh Edward!

Apenas me daba cuenta de que el seguía junto a mí, tenso, muy tenso, podía ver sus manos hechas puños y que se empezaba a agachar, listo para atacar. Pero no podía atacar a un humano en medio de la boda, con todas esas personas presentes, seria un completo desastre, asi que le tome la mano y le susurre.

-Edward, por favor cálmate –Él no me hacía caso, volteo a verme, se sentía herido, podía verlo en su mirada. Con voz tan baja para que solo yo –y su familia- pudiéramos escucharlo me dijo:

-¿Quién es? Bella, por favor dime que no conoces a este sujeto –Dijo con voz estrangulada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar asi, me rompía el corazón. Pero por supuesto que no lo conocía, ¿cree que seria capaz de casarme con el si lo conociera y fuera "su" Isabella?

-No, no lo conozco, estoy segura –Dije, al principio dudando un poco, el desconocido hizo una expresión de dolor, como si nos hubiera escuchado, pero eso no era posible, se necesitaría ser vampiro para escuchar nuestra pequeña plática con tantos murmullos de los invitados.

¿Murmullos de los invi…?

¡O por Dios!

Estaba tan absorta viendo al desconocido y hablando con Edward que no me di cuenta que esto se convertía en un caos, todos murmuraban desconcertados, mis amigos, los primos de los Cullen, los Denali, ¡Los propios Cullen!, todos.

Escuche a alguien decir "¿Quién es él? Es tan guapo." Y "Bella engaño a Edward" "Si Bella no lo quiere, yo sí". Era tan humillante, pero a la vez me sentía tan enojada, ¿como podían creer que le fui infiel a Edward? mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas. En ese momento Carlisle y Esme empezaron a pedir disculpas a los invitados, pidiéndoles que por favor abandonaran la casa, que la ceremonia se posponía –o cancelaba- hasta que la familia y los –el- involucrados aclaráramos todo. No sabia si eso fuera posible, con la vergüenza que pase, no seria capaz de verlos otra vez.

Mis padres se acercaron pidiéndome una explicación, ellos de verdad pensaban que lo conocía. Yo no podía hablar en este momento, asi que simplemente les dije que si confiaban en mi, tenían que irse, les explicaría luego. A pesar de todo se marcharon, mas tarde tendría una larga charla con ellos.

El seguía de pie pacientemente en la entrada, como si estuviera esperando a que lo reconociera y corriera hacia él, una vez que todos se fueron, se acercó a nosotros. Edward inmediatamente se puso enfrente de mí con Jasper y Emmett a sus costados, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron detrás de sus esposos tratando de calmarlos. Todo era miradas de odio entre el desconocido y Edward, yo no podía hablar, estaba impactada con todo lo que había pasado en solo pocos minutos.

Carlisle por fin regreso, se puso delante de Edward y empezó a hablar pacíficamente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia, me gustaría que te explicaras con lo que acabas de decir –Dijo el con su voz tan calmada como siempre.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Vine por Isabella. Ahora, quiero saber porque Isabella se va a casar con el –Dijo apuntando con un dedo a Edward que tuvo que ser detenido por Emmett para no destruir al desconocido.

-Me voy a casar con ella porque es mi prometida y nos amamos idiota, asi que dime de una vez quien eres –Decía Edward realmente molesto. Los gruñidos no paraban de salir amenazantes de su pecho.

-En eso estas equivocado, ella me ama a mí y yo la amo a ella –Dijo el, yo abrí mi boca de la sorpresa, no lo conocía, ¿Cómo es que podía amarlo?

En ese momento todo paso muy rápido, Emmett se distrajo por un segundo, el cual Edward utilizo para soltarse, empujo a Jasper que trato de agarrarlo, Carlisle se volteo inmediatamente pero fue inútil, con el poder de Edward para leer mentes logro evadirlo pasando por el lado izquierdo y fue directo por el desconocido. En ese momento todo se detuvo, no se por que razón no quería que lo lastimara.

No lo podía creer, Edward iba a matarlo, no hay forma que resistiera un simple golpe de mi vampiro, luego todo enloquecería si derramaba su sangre, ¿sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que por mi culpa un hombre inocente murió y que Edward volvió a beber sangre humana?

No.

-¡Edward! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas, solo para verlo caer sobre el desconocido, pero ahí no había nada.

Donde hace un segundo estaba el, ahora solo estaba Edward parado, lucia desconcertado, es como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

-Patético –Dijo una hermosa voz desde el otro lado del cuarto, era él. Y estaba bien.

¿Cómo había hecho eso? Literalmente había corrido –o volado- a velocidad... ¿vampírica?

-Edward cálmate ya. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto tranquilamente en la sala? –Dijo Carlisle primero regañando a Edward y luego viendo con cierta curiosidad a ese humano o lo que fuera sentado ahora en una de las sillas de invitados.

-Está bien, pero mantengan a su fierecilla en su lugar –Dijo claramente burlándose de Edward, el cual respondió con un gruñido.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la sala y nos sentamos alrededor en los grandes sillones, el prefirió quedarse parado cerca de la puerta. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, estábamos demasiado consternados con lo que acababa de pasar.

Carlisle fue el primero.

-Ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías explicarnos que haces aquí? –

-Claro, pero creo que ya dejamos eso en claro, vine por mi Isabella –Dijo e inmediatamente escuche a Edward gruñir. ¿Su Isabella? ¿Por qué me llamaba asi?

-¡¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Isabella?! Si vas a hablar de mí, dime Bella –Dije sin pensar, lo que para mí sonó como una acusación al parecer para Edward sonó como una aceptación, de que el me reclamara como suya, ya que me volteo a ver dolido. Cuando escucho eso, el desconocido me vio como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Bella? A ti nunca te gusto ese nombre, decías que parecía de niña pequeña –Dijo tiernamente, como si me conociera de toda la vida. -Lo cual claramente no eres -Dijo sarcástico y con un poco de lujuria mirándome profundamente, traspasando la delgada tela de mi vestido con la mirada. Me sentí enrojecer.

-¿Te importaría explicar de dónde conoces a Bella? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué eres? –Dijo Rosalie, ya cansada de que nadie explicara nada, a lo cual agradecí, porque el desconocido dejo de mirarme para voltearla a ver tranquilamente.

El desconocido pareció pensarlo un poco, rápidamente se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Jasper de mal humor, seguramente esto de los cambios de humor que todos estábamos presentando le estaba afectando mucho.

-Calma rubiecito –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Jasper solo gruño –Está bien, pero una vez que yo les explique, ustedes me tendrán que explicar a mí –Dijo ahora seriamente.

-Me parece justo –Le contesto Carlisle, a lo que todos, simplemente asentimos.

-Yo conozco a Isabella Petrova desde hace más de 40 años, era, bueno, es obviamente una vampiresa hermosa. Estábamos enamorados pero la perra de su hermana Katherine la separo de mí, ayer mi hermano me hablo urgentemente y me dijo que la había encontrado, pero que hoy sería su boda, asi que vine a impedirla. Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore y soy un vampiro y sé que ustedes tampoco son humanos –Dijo tan calmadamente como si estuviera hablando de un película.

De pronto todo estallo en mi cabeza, me llene de preguntas...

¿Petrova? ¿Más de 40 años? ¿Vampiresa? ¿Enamorados? ¿Hermana? ¿Vampiro? ¡Él ni siquiera parecía vampiro!

Pero su nombre, yo definitivamente conocía a Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capítulo? **

**Por favor digan que sí, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo para que les gustara. ¿Qué les parece eso de Isabella Petrova? ¿Serán la misma?**

**Resuelvo sus dudas en el próximo capítulo, si tienen preguntas háganmelas saber y yo se las contesto en un PM :)**

**El siguiente capitulo lo tendrán entre mañana y el lunes :)**

**Quiero agradecer a *TkmMichu* *Renesmee Black Cullen 1096* * karen . castrejon . 54* *lis3011* *florsalvatore* *Lyzz Cullen* - *lili* y *astrid de cullen* (a las cuales no les pude responder por PM) por sus bonitos reviews :3**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

•**Nina•**


	4. Lazos Peligrosos

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_De pronto todo estallo en mi cabeza, me llene de preguntas..._

_¿Petrova? ¿Más de 40 años? ¿Vampiresa? ¿Enamorados? ¿Hermana? ¿Vampiro? ¡Él ni siquiera parecía vampiro!_

_Pero su nombre, yo definitivamente conocía a Damon Salvatore._

**Lazos Peligrosos**

**Damon POV**

Estaba de pie en la sala junto con los siete individuos que olían especialmente raro e Isabella, la cual también olía diferente.

Todos me observaban, desde el hombre rubio de no más de 26 años que parecía ser el líder, la mujer con cabello castaño acaramelado con rostro en forma de corazón que parecía inofensiva, pero a la vez capaz de pelear por su familia, el rubio alto con el cabello hasta la barbilla que parecía tener marcas extrañas por todo el cuerpo, parecían cicatrices en forma de media luna, como ¿mordidas? no, nadie seria capaz de dejar una cicatriz asi, ni siquiera un vampiro. La mujer pequeña de cabello negro peinado perfectamente en suaves rizos, la rubia despampanante con cabellos que caían en cascada por su espalda y una figura de súper modelo, el otro hombre musculoso, atemorizante y alto con cabello negro en rizos, el supuesto "novio" alto, no tan musculoso como los demás, con cabello no tan largo y cobrizo y por ultimo ella, mi Isabella.

Tenía un vestido simple pero hermoso que solo un diseñador especial pudo haber hecho, parecía un poco antiguo, pero cambiando algunos detalles. Traía el cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño desarreglado. Tenía la cara más hermosa de lo que recordaba y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos color chocolate que me hacían perder la consciencia.

Les acababa de decir justo lo que me pidieron, les conté de Isabella, de como estábamos enamorados y de cómo la había perdido. Mi sinceridad fue más allá cuando les dije que era un vampiro, no se exactamente porque lo hice, pero me pareció lo correcto y que sabía que ellos tampoco eran humanos.

Era demasiado obvio, todos eran pálidos, como si no hubiera rastro alguno de sangre en sus cuerpos, tenían los ojos dorados y tenían muy baja la temperatura, lo sabía porque el que Isabella llamo "Edward" se había acercado demasiado a mí.

En el momento en el que dije mi nombre, la mirada de Isabella cambio, al principio estaba sorprendida y confundida como los demás, pero después hubo un rastro de reconocimiento. Mi Isabella ya sabía quién era yo.

**Bella POV**

Damon Salvatore.

Era el hombre de mis sueños, literalmente, hace varios años, cuando era niña siempre soñaba con él, a veces soñaba con una sombra de ojos azules, a veces que platicaba con alguien de él, a veces soñaba que encontraba cartas y obsequios y siempre firmaban con ese nombre. Yo se lo contaba a mi mama y siempre me dijo que era un nombre que yo había inventado, porque ninguno de sus familiares o conocidos tenía ese nombre.

Pero era real y ahora estaba parado enfrente de mí.

Todos lo miraban confundidos, hasta que Emmett por fin hablo.

-Su nombre no es Isabella Petrova, su nombre es Isabella Swan –Dijo Emmett confundido. Damon me miro extrañado, sin comprender. –Y ¿quieres explicarnos de que demonios hablas? –Dijo claramente enojado por no comprender la situación.

-Hey, ya di mi respuesta a su pregunta, ahora es su turno –Dijo fuertemente, exasperado -¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué son? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo conocen a Isabella? –Dijo rápidamente, al parecer era nuestro turno de presentarnos.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Carlisle, esta es mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward –Dijo Carlisle calmadamente señalando a cada uno respectivamente. –Bella es hija del jefe de la policía Swan y se mudó aquí en marzo del año pasado. –En ese momento la cara de Carlisle cambio a una de preocupación. –Nosotros somos… vampiros también.

Las caras de todos estaban en shock, no podían creer que Carlisle había dicho que eran vampiros, no les gustaba decir su secreto a nadie, ya que eso implicaría a los Vulturi y para ellos, quien supiera la verdad solo tenia dos opciones: morir o convertirse en vampi…

Un segundo, él ya nos había dicho que era un vampiro, ¿pero cómo? Él no se veía pálido ni tenía los ojos rojos o dorados. _Pueden ser pupilentes*, _me dije a mi misma tratando de entender. Pero no. Una vez Edward me dijo que se disuelven en una hora aproximadamente por el veneno de sus ojos, y Damon llevaba más de una hora aquí. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Si la había.

El NO era vampiro.

-¿Ustedes vampiros? –Dijo Damon con una sonrisa cínica, al parecer él era el que lo tomaba a broma.

-Si, nosotros si somos vampiros, tu no lo eres –Dijo Edward. Que tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, de clara frustarcion.

-Yo si soy vampiro, de esos que tienen colmillos, beben sangre, son débiles a la verbena, se queman al sol y los matan con estacas. –Dijo Damon. Yo me quede totalmente sorprendida, él estaba describiendo vampiros de los cuentos y libros. Me hubiera atacado de risa si no supiera que esta era una situación seria.

-Eso es un mito, los vampiros no tenemos colmillos, no comemos, por lo tanto no nos afecta la verbena, brillamos en el sol, no nos quemamos y somos mucho más fuertes que las estacas –Dijo esta vez Jasper de forma lenta, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño, tratando de hacerle ver a Damon que había perdido la cabeza.

-Claro que tenemos colmillos, ¿no comer? ¿acaso son anorexicos? y si con brillar te refieres a incendiarnos, pues si, brillamos. No somos rocas, claro que nos perforan las estacas. –Dijo Damon subiendo cada vez más la voz. ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de que era suya a las clases de vampiros?

-Bueno, si eres "vampiro", pruébalo –Dijo Rosalie, por un momento tuve miedo, ¿Cómo podría probarlo? ¿Tomando sangre? Y yo era la única cosa con sangre en la sala.

-Lo haré –Dijo muy convencido.

-Bien, vamos al bosque. Bella se queda aquí, no querrás tener un accidente –Dijo Emmett en plan sobre protector interrumpiendo a Damon en su nueva "demostración" lo que me hizo sentir reconfortada. Pero si se iban nunca podría averiguar si era verdad o no.

-¿Bosque? ¿Voy a enseñarles que soy vampiro o vamos a jugar a las escondidas? Y ¿Por qué tendría un accidente con Bella, que hay con ella? –Dijo Damon, al parecer quería mostrar su vampirismo aquí, conmigo presente. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-No pensaras morder a un humano. Bella correría grave peligro –Dijo Alice visiblemente preocupada por mi seguridad. Le agradecí con una cálida sonrisa sincera, a lo que correspondió con otra.

-No voy a morder a nadie, no necesito eso para que sepan que soy un vampiro, yo solo voy a...-

-¡Bueno ya! Muéstranos de una vez y acabemos con esto –Dije yo exasperada, ellos simplemente seguían peleando, yo solo quería descubrir la verdad, quería saber si hablaba en serio con eso del vampirismo y saber quién era esa Isabella Petrova.

-Bien.-Fue lo único que dijo.

Entonces dio una profunda inspiración y vi como sus ojos se tornaron negros donde deberían ser blancos y sus perfectos orbes azules se transformaron en rojas. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban negras cada vez más, dándole una terrorífica mirada. Pero lo peor de todo, si es que se le puede llamar asi fue lo que siguió.

Unos largos, blancos y filosos colmillos empezaron a asomarse de su boca, dando un feroz rugido a la vez.

Fue lo más atemorizante que he visto en mi vida, eso sí era un vampiro, un vampiro precioso y aterrador salido de los cuentos de terror listo para entrar en mi vida.

Ya que mi vida se estaba volviendo perfecta…

¡Bien Bella, bien!

* * *

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Decidí**** que seria mejor que primero se conocieran mas y resolver las cosas entre vampiros antes de entrar en el tema de las Petrovas.**

***Pupilentes: lentes de contacto de color, lentillas, como les quieran llamar.**

**Próxima actualización: mañana :)**

**Entre más reviews sigo actualizando por día ;)**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos.**

**Quería comentarles que planeo hacer otra historia, un Edward/Elena. Yo personalmente nunca he leído sobre esta pareja, asi que me gustaría probar. ¿Qué les parece? (:**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

•**Nina•**


	5. Habilidades Vampíricas

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_Fue lo más atemorizante que he visto en mi vida, eso sí era un vampiro, un vampiro precioso y aterrador salido de los cuentos de terror listo para entrar en mi vida._

_Ya que mi vida se estaba volviendo perfecta…_

_¡Bien Bella, bien!_

**Habilidades Vampíricas**

**Damon POV**

¿Qué ellos eran vampiros? ¡JA! Ahora si les voy a enseñar lo que es un vampiro.

Tome un largo respiro y me dispuse a cambiar mi cara, sentí la ligera presión de la sangre en mis ojos seguida inmediatamente de mis venas saliendo de debajo de mis ojos, no era incomodo ni molesto, pero todo era más sencillo si tenía hambre, estaba realmente enojado o simplemente si tenía a alguna presa delante de mí.

Hacerlo nada más para enseñarle estos extraños especímenes lo que era un vampiro no era cómodo. Me sentía todo un payaso.

Luego empecé a sentir la conocida sensación en mis dientes de que mis colmillos estaban a punto de salir, asi que abrí mi boca dejando salir un ligero gruñido para que vieran de qué estaba hablando.

¿Qué los vampiros no tienen colmillos?

¡Esa era una broma barata!

Todos se quedaron callados. Algunos retrocedieron unos pasos, al parecer los había asustado. Los vampiros no se asustan.

Después de que lentamente regresara mi rostro a la normalidad, cosa que era más lenta si no había tomado sangre, voltee a ver a Isabella, estaba aterrorizada, yo no comprendía porque, ella hacia lo mismo, no era como si no supiera que acababa de pasar conmigo, pero al parecer no, no lo sabía. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus manos tenían un ligero temblor. Sus ojos destellaban con miedo puro. Maldición, la había asustado.

-¿Qué eres? –Oí decir con un poco de temor a la pequeña, Alice, me parece.

-Ya les dije, soy un vampiro. Ahora ¿les molestaría explicar que son ustedes? –Dije yo, un poco molesto porque una vez que les había mostrado que era, seguían preguntándomelo.

-Tú no eres un vampiro, nosotros lo somos –Dijo Rosalie, la rubia engreída. ¿Todas eran asi? Ya tenía dos _barbies _en casa, no necesitaba otra aquí.

-A ver Barbie, si tanto lo eres, pruébate –Le dije desafiándola, pero sabía que no lo haría por una simple razón: ella no era un vampiro.

-No le vuelvas a hablar asi a mi esposa –Dijo el musculoso de cabello negro, creo que se llamaba Emmett.

-Obligarme –No quería pelear, pero era la única forma de saber que eran. No había ser más fuerte que un vampiro, asi que esto sería fácil. No lo mataría, solo le rompería el cuello para que durmiera un rato.

El grandote gruño, pero no como vampiro, sonaba como animal, feroz y salvaje. _Tal vez son alguna clase de hombres-animales _me dije a mi mismo tratando de descubrir que eran.

-Emmett, cálmate ya. –Dijo Carlisle sin alzar la voz. –Creo que es posible que es posible que haya más de un tipo de vampiros –Ahora estaba empezando a interesarme esta platica. Éramos varias ¿razas?

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando.

-Tal vez Aro se equivocó –Dijo Edward de pronto después de un rato de silencio. No comprendí a quién demonios le hablaba, nadie había dicho nada.

-No lo creo hijo, Aro ha vivido demasiados años, debe saber más acerca de eso. –Dijo Carlisle contestándole como si nada. ¿Me había perdido de algo? Todos los miraban interesados, como si hablar asi de la nada fuera normal para ellos y estuvieran esperando a que les contaran sus conclusiones.

Pero yo no iba a esperar a que discutieran con tranquilidad sus dilemas.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién demonios es Aro? –Esto de no comprender me estaba matando. Yo solo vine por Isabella. Y no se por que razón terminamos hablando de vampiros.

-¿No conoces a los Vulturi? –Dijo Jasper un poco incrédulo. Yo me limite a negar con la cabeza. Era obvio que no ya que hace unos segundos les había preguntado. –Entonces ¿quién pone las reglas para ustedes? -¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿Reglas? No hay reglas para ser un vampiro, llegas, comes y borras. No es nada que tu creador no te pueda enseñar. Ahora, háblenme más de esos Vulturi. –Esto era realmente interesante, ¿habían reglas para ser vampiros? Si es que estas personas eran vampiros, claro.

-¿Qué borras? –Dijo Emmett.

-La memoria, ¿Qué más? ¿Ustedes no lo hacen? –Okey, esto era definitivamente raro.

-¿Tienes poderes especiales? Nosotros no, además no matamos personas –Dijo Alice asombrada.

-No son poderes, solo podemos hacer uso de la compulsión. Nunca dije que mato personas, solo tomo una pequeña parte de su deliciosa sangre. –Dije yo, explicando lentamente. Al momento de pronunciar eso los ojos de todos se volvieron mas oscuros, casi negros. Supuse que era hambre, ¿acaso no habían comido hoy?

-¿Tu puedes detenerte? –Dijo Edward, parecía ¿fascinado?

-Claro que puedo, ¿ustedes no? –Qué clase de vampiros eran si no podían detenerse. Ya deberían de haber acabado con mas de media población.

-Sería mejor que empecemos desde el principio ¿no creen? ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de tu especie? De tu vida. Y luego te contaremos nosotros-Dijo Carlisle realmente emocionado, al parecer era lo mejor, asi descubriría de una vez que estaba pasando aquí.

-Me parece bien. Yo nací e… -Estaba empezando a contar mi maravillosa vida cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo revise. Era Stefan.

-Denme un segundo –Les dije, todos asintieron.

-Bueno –Conteste tranquilamente preguntándome porque había llamado.

-_Damon, ¿estás bien? Te has tardado mucho. ¿Llegaste a tiempo? ¿Isabella está bien? _–Me pregunto Stefan, el apreciaba mucho a Isabella, llego a culparse de su muerte porque él fue el que trajo a Katherine de vuelta. Tenía tiempo que lo había perdonado, él era lo único que me quedaba.

-Si Stefan, tenemos unas complicaciones, sería mejor que vinieras para aclarar esto. No estoy muy seguro de cuan grave sea esta situación. Ella está bien. –Dije dudando un poco en que decirle, no quería preocuparlo antes de tiempo.

-_Está bien, Elena llego hace unos minutos. Estamos en el hotel, llegamos pronto. Algo va mal. _–Dijo, lo cual sonó mas como una afirmación.

-Está bien, aquí los espero. Adiós Stefan –Dije yo, escuche un rápido "_Adiós_" y se terminó la llamada.

Regrese a la sala donde antes me encontraba.

-Lo siento, era mi hermano. ¿Les importaría que viniera? –Dije, más que nada mirando a Carlisle cuya opinión era la única que me interesaba de todos los presentes.

-Claro, son bienvenidos aquí –Contesto con una sonrisa. En ese momento escuche pasos a la entrada del bosque, seguido de la voz de mi hermano.

-¿Damon? –Dijo a unos metros de la puerta.

-Pasa Stef, no necesitan invitación –Dije yo, ya que en la mañana había entrado libremente.

-Buenas tardes. Espero no intervenir. Soy Stefan y ella es Elena –Dijo Stefan entrando en la habitación.

**Bella POV**

Stefan y Elena.

Él era increíblemente guapo, justo como Damon, tenía el cabello castaño no tan largo como el de Damon y los ojos de un verde profundo. Era alto y delgado, a través de la camiseta pegada al cuerpo se podían ver unos trabajados abdominales ya que él no traía chamarra como Damon. Traía una especie de maletín café.

Ella era muy bonita, era un poco más alta que yo, tenía un cuerpo increíble, capaz de competir contra el de Rosalie. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, era castaño oscuro podría apostar que en el sol tenia rayos rojizos, era igual al mio y perfectamente lacio. Tenía los ojos color chocolates muy parecidos a los míos. Podríamos pasar como _hermanas._

Por un momento, el cual al parecer fue una alucinación, la vi con el cabello ondulado, al parecer todo esto me estaba afectando.

-Está bien, ¿gustan sentarse? –Respondió Carlisle una vez les dio la mano –Yo soy Carlisle, mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y ella es Bella. –Todos dimos un leve asentimiento cuando nos nombró. Stefan y Elena se sentaron junto a Damon en el sofá. Me observaban detenidamente con cierto asombro, me ruborice al instante y ellos apartaron la mirada.

-Bueno Damon, ¿quieres explicarnos que pasa? –Dijo Stefan.

-Les estaba diciendo la verdad. Ellos dicen ser vampiros y yo estaba a punto de contarles mi hermosa vida. –Dijo Damon con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible –Dijo Stefan volteando a ver a los Cullen, era como si estuviera evaluándolos.

-Silencio Stef, vamos a contarles nuestras vidas –Dijo Damon y entonces empezó a contar.

-Nací en 1840, años después nació mi hermano, en 1847, nuestro padre Giuseppe siempre prefirió a Stefan –Dijo bajando la voz, al parecer esta no era otra de sus bromas, lo decía en serio, la mirada de Stefan también cambio, se veía realmente triste –En 1864 fui Soldado de la Confederación, pero decidí no volver a causa de Katherine Pierce, ella se mudó por un tiempo a nuestra casa, jugo con mi hermano y conmigo, ella era una vampiresa y nosotros unos ilusos chicos, al final tratamos de salvar a Katherine lo que ocasiono que nuestro propio padre nos disparara. Morimos con la sangre de Katherine en nuestro sistema y despertamos en transición. –Dijo Damon, bajo la mirada, esto era un tema delicado para ellos, lo podía sentir.

-¿No fueron mordidos para transformarse? –Pregunto Carlisle asombrado, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Mordidos? Una mordida no nos transforma, para transformarnos tenemos que beber la sangre de un vampiro y morir con ella, luego hay que beber sangre humana para completar la transición –Dijo sumido en sus pensamientos, al parecer eso no era doloroso, me preguntaba si sería más fácil…

-Esto es realmente sorprendente, no hay dolor –Dijo Edward, imagino lo que debe significar esto para él, su transformación había sido especialmente dolorosa. Eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba. En días como hoy realmente apreciaba que no pudiera leerme la mente.

-No, no lo hay. Mi hermano y yo nos separamos por unos años, esa es otra historia. –Dijo un poco molesto, ellos realmente habían tenido problemas al convertirse.

-Pocos años después, volvimos a vivir juntos, estábamos en Mystic Falls de nuevo y conocí a Isabella Petrova, era una vampiresa nueva en el pueblo. Nos enamoramos y estuvimos varios años juntos. Un día se fue de viaje porque un vampiro original llamado Klaus requería su presencia. En esos días Katherine regreso con mi hermano y cuando Isabella regreso nos dijeron que eran hermanas, el verdadero nombre de Katherine era Katerina Petrova. –Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco cuando pronuncio el nombre y las venas de sus ojos amenazaron con salir.

Al ver esto, Stefan toco su hombro y haciéndole señas continúo hablando él. Damon murmuro un "disculpen" y salió por la puerta.

-Esa es una historia delicada para mi hermano .Dijo Stefan, podía notar como ellos estaban muy unidos y aunque trataban de disimularlo se querían de verdad. –Una noche Isabella y Katherine peleaban, Katherine quería irse con unos vampiros llamados Klaus y Elijah y exigía que Isabella se fuera también. A Damon y a mí nos rompieron el cuello y al otro día simplemente había dos cartas. Una era de Katherine para mí donde decía que se iría con Elijah y la otra era de Isabella y decía que… -Stefan se quedó callado, lo que venía a continuación no sería nada bueno.

-Decía que no quería dejarme por otro hombre y que prefería morir. Su anillo contra el sol estaba ahí y cuando salí encontré su vestido lleno de cenizas –Dijo inesperadamente Damon, no supe cuando entro a la habitación, pero al voltear a verlo vi como una solitaria lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba. No sé si fue la historia o la lagrima, pero sin darme cuenta me pare de mi lugar y camine hacia él, limpie su lágrima con mi mano y lo abrace fuertemente. Al principio no me correspondió, pude escuchar un ligero jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes pero no me importo. Poco a poco el me abrazo y no me moví hasta que sentí que era lo correcto. Regrese a mi lugar calladamente y le di una mirada a Stefan para que continuara.

-Damon y yo nos separamos de nuevo por casi un año, el simplemente se fue y cuando regreso no era el mismo. Lo lleve conmigo en un viaje por todo el mundo tratando de que estuviera mejor. Hace un poco más de 10 años, regresamos a Mystic Falls y conocimos a Elena, ella era una humana que vivía ahí y era, es exactamente igual a Katherine. –Dijo Stefan, yo me quede impresionada ¿Cómo podrían vivir con una persona exactamente igual a la que arruino sus vidas? Pero yo sabía la respuesta: por amor,

-Ella no es Katherine. Después conocimos a Klaus que nos explicó que ni el, ni su hermano Elijah habían tenido nada que ver con lo de Katherine e Isabella y nos explico acerca de la sangre Petrova. Elena era la doppelganger de Katherine. –Termino de contar Stefan.

-Por un momento pensamos que Isabella podría tener una doppelganger, pero Klaus nos aclaró que eso no era posible, ya que las doppelgangers son descendientes en cierta forma e Isabella no había tenido hijos como Katherine. Pero aquí estas y eres exactamente igual a ella. –Dijo Damon rápidamente si mirar a nadie, como si estuviera tratando de explicarse a sí mismo.

-Pero yo soy humana –Conteste sin pensarlo. Damon y Stefan voltearon a verme sorprendidos.

-¿Que? Eso no es posible, tiene que haber otra explicación. –Dijo Damon al mismo tiempo que Stefan sacaba una foto de su maletín y me la mostró.

Decía en la parte de abajo con letras finas: "_Katerina e Isabella Petrova 1850_" y ahí, paradas afuera de una casa antigua se encontraba una persona exactamente igual a Elena pero con el cabello _rizado _y junto a ella estaba… _YO_.

Era como ver a un espejo, solo que tenía el cabello rizado también, pero era yo sin duda. En ese momento me acorde de la primera vez que vi a Elena y tuve una "alucinación" –o recuerdo- de ella con el cabello rizado.

-Yo te conozco –Dije parándome y acercándome a Elena. Todo el lugar se quedó en completo silencio. –O a Katherine, pero definitivamente conozco ese rostro.

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Decidí hacerlo un poco más largo como recompensa a todos sus reviews ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Bella se acordó de Katherine!**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos.**

**Acerca de la historia de Edward/Elena: si la voy a hacer, ya tengo en mente la trama y muy pronto podrán leerla :)**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

•**Nina•**


	6. Conoce Al Enemigo

**¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_Decía en la parte de abajo con letras finas: _"Katerina e Isabella Petrova 1850"_ y ahí, paradas afuera de una casa antigua se encontraba una persona exactamente igual a Elena pero con el cabello __rizado __y junto a ella estaba… __YO__._

_Era como ver a un espejo, solo que tenía el cabello rizado también, pero era yo sin duda. En ese momento me acorde de la primera vez que vi a Elena y tuve una "alucinación" –o recuerdo- de ella con el cabello rizado._

_-Yo te conozco –Dije parándome y acercándome a Elena. Todo el lugar se quedó en completo silencio. –O a Katherine, pero definitivamente conozco ese rostro._

**Conoce Al Enemigo**

**Edward POV**

Todo era un caos. No podía creer que en unas horas toda la perfección hubiera acabado.

Estuve a punto de vivir feliz por _siempre _con mi amor, a un minuto de que los dos diéramos el sí que nos uniría, pero el llego.

Era extraño, cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era un simple humano, que tal vez se había equivocado de lugar para impedir la boda de alguien más.

_Quería creerlo. _Pero no. Él dijo "Isabella, tu perteneces a mí", puedo decir que fue uno de los peores momentos en mis 112 años de vida, fue una tortura tener que escuchar los murmullos e incluso pensamientos de los invitados, todos decían que Bella me había engañado, que salía con dos a la vez, hasta que era un ex novio de Phoenix. Decidimos posponer la boda hasta que el asunto estuviera arreglado pero eso no cambiaría nada.

Bella trataba inútilmente de calmarme diciéndome que no lo conocía, pero no podía escucharla literalmente veía todo rojo y sentía la ponzoña acumularse cada vez más en mi boca.

_Edward, necesitas calmarte, no necesitamos siete vampiros enojados._

Me dijo Jasper, trate de calmarme, él tenía razón pues con su poder y mi enojo, los demás podrían sentirse como yo y eso podría ser un problema para Bella. Ella era todo lo que me importaba en este momento.

Hasta que se acercó y reclamo a Isabella como suya. Pude oír la confusión en los pensamientos de mi familia, pero decidí bloquearlos, no necesitaba más confusión. La mía era suficiente.

Me concentre en él, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, saber porque estaba aquí, pero era inútil, no había nada. Era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a Bella. Con ella era como toparme con una pared y no pudiera escuchar nada, en cambio con él era como si mi mente se llenara de humo, niebla y no pudiera escuchar nada. Era totalmente insoportable, asi que deje de intentarlo.

Hubo un momento, la palabras _"Ella me ama a mí y yo la amo a ella" _que me hicieron perder la razón. Solté el agarre de Emmett y pase por Jasper y Carlisle, no sé qué me paso, yo solo quería matarlo. Pero cuando llegue a su lugar listo para golpearlo, no había nada. Se había movido demasiado rápido y ahora estaba en el otro lado del salón.

Carlisle sugirió que habláramos en la sala más tranquilamente para que pudiera explicarnos sus motivos para impedir mi boda. Con cada palabra cínica que decía, un fuerte gruñido salía de mi pecho.

_Cálmate Edward, solucionaremos todo esto._

Decía mi padre. Sonaba sincero asi que decidí darle una oportunidad.

Nos dijo que conocía a una tal _Isabella Petrova_ desde hace más de 40 años, lo cual no podía ser cierto ya que mi Bella solo tenía 18. Su nombre era Damon Salvatore.

Un recuerdo llego inmediatamente.

***Flashback***

_Estaba en casa de Bella, eran como las 11 de la noche y podía escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de su padre Charlie en la habitación de al lado. _

_En ese momento, mientras Bella fue al baño por un momento, me acerque a su mesita de noche. Ahí había un pequeño cristal azul que tenía grabada una inscripción en letras plateadas. Decía "_Our love never dies. IP & DS_" _*** **

_Cuando Bella regreso, la duda fue más fuerte que yo asi que le pregunte._

_-Bella ¿Qué es esto?_

_-La verdad no estoy segura, lo tengo desde que tengo uso de razón, una vez le pregunte a Renee por él y me dijo que no sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero no puedo dormir sin él, cuando lo veo me siento completa. –Respondió observando el pequeño cristal con devoción._

_-¿Qué significa "IP & DS"? –Pregunte muy interesado, no sabía porque, pero sentía que esa pequeña cosa nos separaba. Me estaba volviendo loco._

_-No lo sé, supongo que siempre viviré con la duda. –Me dijo y se acostó. Se quedó dormida rápidamente._

_No podía dejar de verlo, sentía que había un significado oculto detrás de esas letras. De pronto Bella susurro:_

_-Damon._

***Fin del flashback***

IP & DS. Isabella Petrova & Damon Salvatore. Todo encajaba ahora. Pero no, estaba equivocado, puede significar cualquier otra cosa.

Y por último, nos había dicho que era un vampiro y que sabía que nosotros tampoco éramos humanos.

Esa era la locura más grande del mundo, él no era pálido como nosotros, tenía los ojos azules y lo más importante de todo, su corazón latía. Nos pregunto acerca de nosotros hasta que Carlisle le dijo que también éramos vampiros. Pronto iniciamos una pelea acerca de los vampiros. Él se describía a sí mismo como "_vampiro, de esos que tienen colmillos, beben sangre, son débiles a la verbena, se queman al sol y los matan con estacas_" lo cual era totalmente falso, esa clase de vampiros solo existía en los cuentos.

Rosalie le pidió que lo probara, ella tenía en mente ir a un bosque y que nos mostrara como cazaba, pero el quería mostrarnos aquí, ¿acaso no le preocupaba la seguridad de Bella? Iniciamos una nueva discusión acerca de ir al bosque o quedarnos aquí, hasta que Bella le dijo que lo hiciera de una vez, él dijo que sí. A una Bella desesperada no se le puede decir que no.

Entonces algo muy extraño paso, sus ojos se volvieron negros donde deberían ser blancos y rojos donde eran azules, las venas de debajo de sus ojos brotaron y se pusieron negras.

Por ultimo abrió la boca y dejo salir un rugido, poco después sus colmillos crecieron puntiagudos y filosos hasta salir fuera de sus labios. Nunca había visto nada parecido, al parecer nadie, ya que los pensamientos de mi familia eran totalmente desconcertados.

Bella estaba asustada, lo podía ver en su cara.

Su cara regreso a la normalidad lentamente y pronto una nueva pelea inicio. Nadie creía que el fuera un vampiro y él no nos creía a nosotros. Hasta que Carlisle dijo que tal vez había más de una clase de vampiros.

Pude ver en su mente cuando el aún vivía con los Vulturi, un día atraparon a un ser extraño bebiendo de una persona, pero no era iguales a ellos, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel no era fría. Aro se dio cuenta que no éramos los únicos vampiros que estaban por ahí.

Carlisle propuso que nos contara acerca de su especie y su vida, para asi poder comprenderlos mejor. Luego de eso nosotros le hablaríamos de la nuestra. Mi padre estaba realmente entusiasmado con esto.

Damon recibió una llamada y más tarde llegaron dos personas más: Stefan y Elena.

Stefan era realmente parecido a Damon, era alto de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

Elena era realmente hermosa, era unos centímetros más alta que Bella, tenía los ojos color chocolate y el cabello castaño rojizo le llegaba a la cintura. Sus rasgos faciales eran extremadamente parecidos a los de Bella. Lo más frustrante era que no podía leer sus pensamientos tampoco.

Ellos nos empezaron a contar sus vidas como humanos y como vampiros, nos hablaron de Katherine Pierce que en realidad era Katerina Petrova y de Isabella Petrova. Hubo un momento que Damon no pudo seguir hablando y salió por un momento. Al regresar nos contó la muerte de Isabella y una lágrima salió de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. En ese momento, Bella se paró y camino hacia él, le limpio la lagrima y… Lo abrazo.

Los celos inundaron mi cuerpo, pero supe que Bella lo hacía por consolarlo, no significaba que se fuera con él.

Bella regreso a su lugar y Stefan continuo su historia.

Nos dijeron que Elena era la doppelganger de Katherine y que un vampiro llamado Klaus les había dicho algo sobre la sangre Petrova, pero que Isabella no podía tener una doppelganger ya que no tuvo hijos.

Al terminar su historia, le dieron a Bella una fotografía. En ella parecían estar Bella y Elena afuera de una gran casa antigua, las dos vestidas con grandes vestidos espumosos y sombreros extraños. Tenían el cabello rizado. Pero lo más impactante era el pie de foto. Ahí decía con elegantes letras "_Katerina e Isabella Petrova 1850_".

No sabía que pensar, no había duda de que esa era una persona exactamente igual a Bella.

En ese momento Bella se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez acercándose un poco a Elena.

-Yo te conozco –Dijo con un hilo de voz. Todos nos quedamos callados de la impresión –O a Katherine, pero definitivamente conozco ese rostro.

En ese momento Damon se paró y se acercó a ella. Estuve a punto de pararme también, pero Emmett me detuvo y me dijo con el pensamiento: _Dales un segundo_.

-Tú ¿te acuerdas de Katherine? –Dijo Damon, su voz temblaba.

-Cuando vi a Elena por primera vez, la visualice con el cabello rizado y aquí esta, se me hace muy familiar. –Dijo Bella volteando a ver a Elena.

-No es posible que recuerdes, aun si fueras su doppelganger, no deberías recordar –Dijo Stefan mirando significativamente a Damon.

-Tal vez no sea su doppelganger –Dijo Damon volteando a ver a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo esta vez Elena.

-Tal vez eres tu –Dijo Damon a Bella viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ella se ruborizo suavemente.

-Eso no es posible, ella es humana –Dijo Esme pensando en mí.

-Necesitamos ir con Klaus –Dijo Damon viendo a Bella y a su hermano.

Pero ahora fue Bella la que interrumpió.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado, ustedes no han terminado de explicar su especie y yo quiero saber. Además mis padres están esperándome en casa. –Dijo con voz decidida, al parecer ella estaba muy interesada con todo esto.

-No hay nada más que decir, les hemos dicho todo –Dijo Stefan.

-Entonces, son vampiros que se transforman muriendo con la sangre de un vampiro y tomando sangre para completar la transición, necesitan un anillo para no quemarse a la luz del sol, pueden hacer uso de la compulsión. Ustedes si comen y duermen y por eso son débiles a la verbena y las estacas los pueden matar. ¿Eso es todo? –Dijo Bella numerando las cosas que nos habían dicho.

-Solo hay una cosa… -Dijo Damon. Todos volteamos a verlo interesados, ¿Qué más podían hacer?

-¿Qué? ¿Olvide algo? –Dijo Bella extrañada.

-Yo nunca dije que podíamos dormir. –Dijo Damon, mirándola con esperanza.

-Elena me lo dijo –Dijo Bella, en ese momento la voltee a ver, Elena no había hablado en mucho tiempo, no había forma de que yo hubiera olvidado algo asi.

-Yo no he dicho nada. –Dijo Elena defendiéndose y volteando a ver a Damon.

-Claro que sí, tú me estabas… -Bella se calló de repente e inmediatamente una de sus manos cubrió su boca escondiendo un jadeo de sorpresa.

Yo me pare instintivamente y la voltee de forma en que pudiera ver sus ojos.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? –Le dije preocupadamente.

-Creo… creo que acabo de tener un recuerdo. –Dijo volteando a ver a Damon. En ese momento lo supe.

La estaba perdiendo.

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

***Our love never dies: Nuestro amor nunca muere. **

**Lo subí muy tarde, pero normalmente empiezo a escribir una vez que subo el capítulo y ayer no me dio tiempo de escribir porque fue domingo familiar asi que lo acabo de escribir hace unos minutos.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos. Ya casi llegamos a 50 3**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

•**Nina•**


	7. Deja Entrar Al Indicado

**¡Hola! Lo siento por tardarme –y por malacostumbrarlas a actualizar todos los días- pero como recordaran el jueves fue mi examen de admisión y he tenido algunos problemitas, pero he vuelto. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_-Bella ¿Qué paso? –Le dije preocupadamente._

_-Creo… creo que acabo de tener un recuerdo. –Dijo volteando a ver a Damon. En ese momento lo supe. _

_La estaba perdiendo._

**Deja Entrar Al Indicado**

**Bella POV**

Todo era tan confuso.

Todos y cada una de los presentes en la habitación me miraban con asombro e incredulidad. Tenia a Edward enfrente de mí con sus gélidas manos sosteniendo mis hombros. Cuando lo voltee a ver, tenía una mirada indescriptible. Sus facciones se crisparon de penetrante dolor.

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, yo sabía lo que estaba pensando, aun sin su poder de leer mentes: él pensaba que me perdería.

Pero no.

Yo nací para ser vampiro "_hay dos clases de vampiros" _dijo una molesta vocecita en mi cabeza. ¡Cállate!... ¿Que, ahora hablo conmigo misma? No.

Yo nací para estar con él, para vivir nuestra eternidad felices y esto no nos iba a detener. Él era mi prometido, mi novio, mi futuro, mi vampiro, _mi Edward_. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado por estar con él, como mi vida había cambiado en tan solo un año y medio. Desde que me mude aquí, esperando darle un respiro a Renee y para ver a Charlie. Hasta ahora, que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida casándome y uniéndome a él.

-¿Recuerdo? ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Damon sacándome de mis pensamientos. En ese momento me acorde de todo lo que había pasado. Voltee a verlo, sus profundos ojos azules me miraban con suplica y ternura, hasta podría decir que había pasado por lo mismo, no sabría explicarlo, pero sentí una fuerte conexión y no podía apartar los ojos.

Me obligue a mí misma a voltear a otro lado, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado y mucho menos hacer sufrir a Edward.

Pero al voltear me topé con un par de ojos cafés que me hicieron volver al recuerdo…

***Flashback***

_Estaba sentada en mi cama matrimonial, a veces pensaba que era demasiado grande para mí. La gran cama estaba cubierta por un enorme edredón azul plumbago que llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía unas figuras extrañas, en forma de suaves ondas con una combinación de colores blanco y violeta. Las tres grandes almohadas, dos atrás y una adelante tenían las mismas combinaciones, excepto que la de adelante era completamente blanca. Era simplemente una combinación adorable._

_La cama del otro lado de la habitación era exactamente igual, pero la única diferencia era su edredón rojo con ondas blancas y rosadas. Era igualmente precioso y mullido._

_Las paredes eran de un color marfil muy bonito con pequeños candelabros en las repisas._

_Tenía puesto uno de mis vestidos favoritos, era color lavanda muy ajustado a mi cuerpo y caía en cascada. Tenía las mangas hasta los codos y en la parte de enfrente tenía un largo camino de perlas que me llegaba unos centímetros antes de las rodillas a ambos lados. En verdad era un vestido precioso._

_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Katherine entrar._

_Traía puesto un elegante vestido, la parte de arriba era un corsé con una mezcla de café y rosado. Estaba tan ajustado que hacia sus curvas resaltar un poco exageradamente. Típico de Katherine, le encantaba ver como la veían los hombres y llamar su atención. Yo nunca podría ser asi. Por el contrario la parte inferior era una larga falda azul marino de satín que se movía fácilmente y se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo._

_-¿Ya lo has pensado? –Dijo asustándome, Dios, esa mujer me iba a matar de un susto algún día._

_-¿Pensar qué? –Conteste en un tono lleno de confusión. La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba._

_-Lo que te dije ayer, tonta. –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _

_-No te sigo. –Katherine me dio una mirada exasperada. Ella odiaba mis momentos de torpeza y definitivamente este era uno._

_-¡Ay Isabella por Dios! –Me dedico una mirada asesina, de esas que me decía que si no quería morir, debía prestar más atención –Ayer hablamos… de la propuesta de Klaus._

_Con solo escuchar su nombre un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ese hombre era realmente terrorífico. Siempre sospeche que había algo en el que no era normal, pero nunca pude descifrar que era, hasta que Katherine me revelo que era un vampiro y que quería que también lo fuéramos… Aun no comprendía bien todo eso, con suerte era algún otra de mis tontas pesadillas._

_-La propuesta… -Katherine me miro expectante, pero yo no tenía ni la menor idea en lo que me estaba metiendo. –Bueno, primero explícame todo este asunto del 'vampirismo'._

_-Bien, te transformas tomando sangre de vampiro y… ¿Qué? –Podía imaginar cómo estaría mi cara en este momento, eso sonaba repulsivo._

_-Nada, simplemente no me llevo muy bien con la sangre, tú sabes que me desmayo al verla y ahora probarla… iugh –Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginarle tal cosa._

_-No es sangre de humanos Isabella, sabe y huele totalmente diferente –Me dijo tan segura como si ya la hubiera…_

_-Katerina, ¿me estás diciendo que ya has probado sangre de vampiros? –Mi hermana hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre real, para la sociedad éramos las elegantes señoritas Katherine e Isabella Pierce, nada de Petrova o Katerina._

_-No me vuelvas a llamar asi, si, lo he hecho, ahora sin interrupciones –Iba a seguir reclamándole, pero su mirada de advertencia me dijo que no lo hiciera –Como decía, tomas la sangre de vampiro y luego tienes que morir con ella. Más tarde despiertas en 'transición' y tienes que beber sangre humana para completarla. _

_-Eso es tan desagradable ¿Y qué poderes o cosas… ya sabes, que podemos hacer? –Pregunte dudando un poco, esto no me convencía para nada._

_-Bueno, podremos usar la compulsión, mayor fuerza, mayor visión, olfato, odio, colmillos, ya sabes. Nos quemamos al sol y necesitamos un anillo de lapislázuli hechizado para poder salir al sol. Nos afecta la verbena y las estacas, no sé qué más decirte. –Dijo hablando lentamente como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño._

_-Ya, lo entiendo. ¿Podemos… podemos comer? –No me veía a mí misma bebiendo sangre de personas por el resto de mi vida._

_-Si Isabella, podemos comer siempre y cuando aún tengamos sangre humana en nuestro sistema, que es la única que puede disolver la comida. –Eso era realmente sorprendente._

_Al ver que no le respondía se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero yo tenía una duda más…_

_-Katherine…_

_-¿Si? –Respondió suavemente._

_-¿Podemos dormir? –Mis sueños podrían no ser 'hermosos' la mayoría del tiempo, pero era un tiempo solo para mí._

_-Claro que podemos dormir tonta, seremos vampiros, no murciélagos –Dijo riéndose y con eso se retiró de la habitación. Me recosté en mi cama para pensarlo un poco aun escuchando sus risas cantarinas…_

***Fin del flashback***

-¿Isabella? –En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con mi cara regrese a la realidad y pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules observándome con preocupación. Edward gruño fuertemente y tiro de mí haciéndome retroceder y haciendo que las manos de Damon quedaran en el aire. Voltee a ver a Edward dándole una mirada de enojo, él no tenía por qué hacer eso, menos ahora que algo había pasado en mi cabeza. Me gire nuevamente hacia Damon y le mostré la foto que aún tenía en las manos.

-Ella, yo me acorde de Katherine –Mi voz salió más baja de lo que pensé, pero supuse que todos me escucharían gracias a sus súper oídos.

Pase un rato explicándoles detalladamente lo que había soñado o recordado, en algún punto a familia de Edward decidió que lo mejor era dejarnos solos, ya habían comprobado que no corría ningún peligro. Subieron a sus habitaciones –aunque sabía que ellos nos escucharían perfectamente– Pero Edward se negó rotundamente a irse alegando que era mi prometido y no debía separarse de mí. _Tonto vampiro sobreprotector._

-¿Y eso fue todo? –Me dijo Stefan una vez que termine de contarles.

-Sí, ¿podrían… podrían explicarme que me está pasando? –Dije entrecortadamente, yo simplemente ya no podía con esto.

-La verdad no estoy seguro, al principio pensé que eras una doppelganger, asi como Elena y que esa era la razón por la cual no me recordabas, porque ciertamente las doppelgangers son descendientes, no son la misma persona y no pueden tener los recuerdos, pero tú… tú acabas de recordar y yo… ya no sé qué pensar. –Dijo Damon, parecía vulnerable y que en cualquier momento se rompería. Estuve a punto de levantarme a abrazarlo de nuevo, pero la mano de Edward de agarraba firmemente. Ni yo misma sabía porque actuaba asi, lo acababa de conocer pero sentía una gran necesidad de protegerlo.

-Yo pienso, que debemos ir con Klaus. –Dijo lentamente Elena, con solo oír el nombre volví a mi recuerdo y otro escalofrío paso por mi espalda.

-¿Quién es Klaus? –Pregunto Edward, pero antes que Damon, Stefan o Elena pudieran decir algo, yo conteste.

-Es un vampiro original, de la familia de los primeros vampiros. Por lo que recordé, tal vez el me… uhm… Convirtió a Isabella Petrova. –Esto era demasiado para mí, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que saber, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo solo que había una vampiresa muerta igual a mí y que por alguna razón yo tenía sus recuerdos.

-Si, y tenemos que ir pronto –Dijo Damon, supe que quería decir algo más, pero por alguna razón se lo cayo.

-¿Ir a dónde? –Pregunto Edward.

-A Mystic Falls –Le dijo Damon con un poco de ironía en la voz.

-Bella tú no te puedes ir asi, ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? –Maldición. Había olvidado todo eso, no podía simplemente llamarlos y decirles "Hey, creo que soy una vampiresa de 183 años y voy a ir a Mystic Falls a ver a un vampiro de miles de años para comprobarlo, los quiero". Definitivamente no.

-Tengo una idea. –Dijo Elena con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**Damon POV**

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto Isabella, al parecer ella si quería ir.

-Bueno, puedo ir a tu casa y con compulsión hacer que tus padres crean que soy tu, explicarles que todo está bien pero que tienes que hacer unos arreglos y que vas a estar fuera de casa.

La idea de Elena no era tan mala y nos daba un tiempo para ir a Mystic Falls y resolver todo esto con Klaus. Elena aprendía rápido.

-Eso es perfecto, no tendría que mentir y me darían el tiempo suficiente –Dijo Isabella realmente emocionada. Elena y Stefan se levantaron del sillón e inmediatamente Isabella se paró y abrazo suavemente a Elena y le susurro un pequeño "gracias".

-Esperen, Bella ¿piensas poner en peligro a tus padres? No creo que eso de la compulsión sea seguro –Dijo el cubo de hielo, eh perdón, Edward.

-Para que sepas la compulsión no tiene nada de peligroso, es como lo que los humanos llaman 'hipnotizar', pero es efectivo. –Dije un poco exasperado, lo que él quería era que Isabella simplemente no fuera, pero no podía negarle un poco de su pasado.

-Edward, no sé por qué razón, pero yo confió en ellos, estaré bien. –Dijo Isabella lentamente mientras le tomaba la cara.

_Contrólate Damon _dijo Stefan en mi mente.

Como si eso fuera remotamente posible. Simplemente mire a otro lado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Edward casi gritando, por lo que todos volteamos a verlo –Bella, no pensaras ir tu sola.

-No iré sola, iré con ellos, estaré bien, solo quiero saber un poco más sobre esto -¡Toma eso cubo de hielo, ella no quiere que vayas!

-Bella, Alice no puede verlos y… No te dejare ir sola, seré tu esposo y yo también necesito saberlo –No tenía idea de a que se refería con ''vernos''. Solo sabía una cosa:

El

Era

Un

Estúpido.

-Edward… tú no puedes salir al sol –Dijo Isabella.

-No importa, pero estaré contigo –Le dijo y luego la beso, enfrente de mí.

Podía sentir la sangre llenando mis ojos y las venas amenazando por salir. Mis colmillos me dolían demasiado porque no los dejaba salir. Pero más que nada, me dolía verla besándolo.

…

Después de ponernos de acuerdo, Bella le dio su dirección a Elena. Después, Bella y Edward se despidieran de su familia y salimos para subirnos al auto que Stefan había rentado al llegar aquí. Yo no traje mi carro ya que vine corriendo, literalmente.

Era un elegante Aston Martin Vanquish negro con detalles plateados. Stefan conducía al lado de Elena, por lo cual tuve que subirme atrás con Isabella y Edward. Genial

Estacionamos el auto a unos metros de su casa. Elena toco suavemente mientras nosotros cuatro esperamos a un lado en el bosque. Abrió el padre de Isabella que inmediatamente invito a entrar a Elena. _Bueno, al menos no uso compulsión para entrar _me dije a mi mismo.

-Necesitare ropa –Dijo de pronto Isabella mirándonos a todos. Sin pensarlo o dejar a alguien más responder le dije:

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

-El de arriba enfrente ¿porq…? –No le di tiempo a contestar, la tome por la cintura, la lleve al frente y me impulse hacia arriba. La senté en la orilla de la ventana que estaba abierta mientras que yo me sentaba en una de las ramas del árbol de enfrente. No podía entrar.

-¡Oh! Amm… Gracias, supongo. ¿Por qué no entraste? –Me dijo despacio, asomándose por la ventana sabiendo que podía oírla.

-No puedo entrar a una casa sin ser invitado –Le dije tranquilamente.

-En ese caso, te invito a pasar –Me dijo muy segura. Yo abrí un poco los ojos, ella me había invitado a pasar a su casa, a su _cuarto_. Claramente escuche un gruñido de la parte de afuera, _cubo de hielo debe estar muriendo de celos_, me dije a mi mismo lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Entre por la ventana y me senté en su cama, era suave con colchas moradas. La habitación era pequeña y azul, llena de libros y fotografías. Ella seguía siendo la de siempre, le gustaba leer y estar en espacios pequeños para no llamar mucho la atención.

Isabella saco una pequeña maleta de su armario y empezó a llenarla de ropa. Me levante lentamente para observar más su cuarto cuando de pronto se le cayó una prenda. Me gire y la levante para dársela y ella se puso roja como una fresa. No sabía que la puso asi hasta que voltee a ver la prenda en mis manos, eran unas diminutas pantaletas azules con dibujitos de labios con colmillos._ ¿Colmillos? JAJAJA Cubo de hielo no tiene colmillos._

La risa amenazaba con salir, asi que puse su ropa interior en su maleta y voltee hacia otro lado. En ese momento lo vi y todas mis risas se esfumaron. En su pequeña mesa de noche estaba el cristal azul que le di a Isabella justamente un año después de conocernos, decía con letras elegantes y plateadas "_Our Love Never Dies IP&DS_". Mi corazón se llenó de alegría, esto lo confirmaba todo. Ella era mi Isabella.

-Aun lo tienes –Dije sin poder evitarlo. Isabella se giró a verme extrañada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo te di esto –Dije sosteniendo el pequeño cristal ante sus ojos –Nuestro amor nunca muere, Isabella Petrova y Damon Salvatore, eso significa.

Sus ojos brillaron con mil emociones que no podía explicar. Ya no había dudas, ella era mía.

Y la iba a recuperar.

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos**

**¿Ya vieron la película de Warm Bodies / Mi novio es un zombi? Yo la vi el sábado y esta hermosa :3**

**¿Y la de The First Time / La Primera Vez? La vi el viernes… Sale mi Dylan O'Brien :3 **

**¿Review? :3 **

**Adiós.**

**•Nina•**


	8. Lineas De Sangre

**¡Hola! Mi querida –y al parecer perdida- imaginación decidió volver, no sin antes hacerme escribir esto como 1000 veces. Gracias por su comprensión. Ni Twilight, ni TVD me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **

_-Yo te di esto –Dije sosteniendo el pequeño cristal ante sus ojos –Nuestro amor nunca muere, Isabella Petrova y Damon Salvatore, eso significa. _

_Sus ojos brillaron con mil emociones que no podía explicar. Ya no había dudas, ella era mía._

_Y la iba a recuperar._

**Líneas De Sangre**

**Bella POV**

"Yo te di esto".

Esa pequeña e insignificante frase no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

Bueno… al parecer, no era tan insignificante.

Mi cerebro estaba a mil por hora, pensando. Aunque al parecer, no pensaba en nada concreto. Al pronunciar esas palabras, todo mi mundo, toda mi vida "normal" por así decirlo de los últimos meses se derrumbó. Ya no sabía que era verdad, no sabía si estaba teniendo un sueño extraño causado por los nervios de la boda y en cualquier momento Alice llegaría y me despertaría con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas y me diría "Hoy es el día Bella".

Pero no. Alice no llego.

Me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar y Damon parecía no estar seguro de mi capacidad mental. Ahora parecía preocupado así que me forcé a mí misma a hablar. Quería que me explicara que estaba pasando, que de alguna forma, me dijera que hacer para seguir con mi vida. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

-Eso no puede ser cierto –mi voz salió sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera saber que había dicho, en un susurro casi imperceptible y desee que no me hubiera escuchado.

-Lo es –sonaba herido, YO lo había herido. Me destrozaba verlo así, haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz y eso me desconcertaba.

"_Él no puede estar mintiéndote Isabella"_ una pequeña voz sonó en mi cabeza, y por una parte sabía que era verdad. No habría otra explicación, ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar IP&DS? La verdadera pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué yo lo tenía?

-Te creo –susurre-. No estoy segura porque, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que todo esto es real, que tú eres real.

Lentamente y sin pensarlo ni saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, me acerque un poco a él, estábamos a un pequeñísimo paso de distancia y sus hipnotizantes ojos azules me atraparon, no podía moverme.

Mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo que nunca había latido en mi vida y Damon se acercaba más y más… podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y…

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido.

Damon estaba ahí frente a mí y al siguiente instante estaba sobre la cama.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Una voz llena de furia contenida en un susurro. Claro, no podemos alertar a mis padres y a "mi" de que hay alguien en el piso de arriba.

Edward se paró enfrente de mi instintivamente, como protegiendo algo suyo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Yo estuve a punto de besar a otro hombre.

-Edward yo… -pero ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oh, lo siento mi amor, no es lo que tú piensas, yo no estaba tratando de besar al lindo vampiro de ojos azules que llego a impedir nuestra boda reclamando mi amor" –No es lo que piensas.

El volteo a verme, sus ojos llenos de una agonía interminable.

-¿No? ¿No estaban a punto de besarse? ¿Entonces que era? –Su voz era intensa y llena de dolor. No sabía que decirle, debería de sentirme culpable, pero de alguna forma, no me sentía así.

-Fue mi culpa, déjala –intervino Damon con frustración.

-No me importa lo que tú digas –dijo con furia mirando a Damon que ahora se encontraba parado junto a la ventana –Elena regreso, es hora de irnos.

Sin decir nada más, Edward me tomo en brazos y saltamos por la ventana, me deposito suavemente en el suelo, y como dijo, Elena y Stefan ya estaban esperando junto al auto. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi maleta.

-Creo que olvide mí…

-Aquí esta –respondió Damon sin dejarme terminar. Cuando me di la vuelta me entrego mi maleta tocando mi mano suave e inocentemente. Al tocarme, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, era como en las películas, donde los protagonistas se tocaban y sin más, sabían que habían encontrado al amor. Nunca pensé sentirlo en realidad.

-Gracias –fue lo único que pude decir. Lo mire a los ojos y por un momento me pregunte si había sentido lo mismo.

-No hay problema.

Caminamos hacia el auto, Stefan iba conduciendo y Elena iba junto de él, así que me tuve que sentar en medio de Edward y Damon, otra vez.

Edward estaba a mi derecha tomando mi mano suavemente, pero no me miraba, supongo que seguía molesto por lo que paso hace un tiempo. Damon estaba a mi izquierda, tenía sus dos manos sobre las piernas y de vez en cuando, cuando lo volteaba a ver, él me estaba viendo. Sus hermosos orbes azules brillaban con esperanza. Al verlo, me entraba una gran necesidad de tomarle la mano, al tal grado que tuve que ponerla bajo mi pierna para no hacerlo. No _debía_ hacerlo. Pero si quería, y mucho.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida tratando de no tomar de la mano a Damon Salvatore. En ese tiempo soñé con ojos increíblemente azules y largos colmillos sobresaliendo de unos atractivos labios.

•

•

•

Unas suaves caricias en mi cara me hicieron despertar, estaba desubicada. Al abrir bien los ojos me encontré con dos ojos dorados mirándome con cariño. Me di cuenta que estábamos enfrente de una casa, mansión la describiría mejor. Era antigua y realmente hermosa. También me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

-Hola –susurro.

-Hola, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –no sabía exactamente a donde se encontraba Mystic Falls, pero no parecía estar muy cerca si ya había anochecido.

-Son un poco más de las diez, dormiste como unas tres horas. **[1*]**

-¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y en donde está Damon…? ¿Y Elena y Stefan? –dije señalando hacia la casa y al darme cuenta de que éramos los únicos en el auto.

-Estamos en la "mansión Salvatore" –dijo con un tono sarcástico. –_Ellos_ entraron a la casa, están esperándonos.

-Vamos.

Me dispuse a salir del auto y cuando iba de camino a la casa, Edward tomo mi mano y tiro de ella suavemente. Me gire para verlo, estaba recostado en el auto, su semblante era sereno, reflexivo.

-Te amo, Bella –me dijo tristemente. –Y necesito saber que me amas también.

Oír eso me rompió el corazón. El ya no sentía que lo amaba. _Estuviste a punto de besar a otro enfrente de el ¿Qué querías que pensara?_ ¡Oh vamos, cállate!

-¿Como puedes siquiera pensar en dudarlo? Te amo Edward, siempre te amare más que a nada.

Pero _siempre_ es mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto, me tomo por la cintura y me beso suavemente, yo le correspondí el beso de la misma manera, sintiéndolo todo. De pronto se escuchó un ruido desde dentro de la casa: cristales rotos. Sabía lo que eso significaba, Damon. Creo, que por una parte podía imaginar lo que sentía, se suponía que me amaba o a mi doppel… ¿qué? bueno eso, y verme con alguien más debía de ser lo más doloroso del mundo.

Entramos a la casa lentamente tomados de la mano. Stefan y Elena estaban en el sofá tomados de la mano también, pero no había señales de Damon. Elena nos indicó cuales serían nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –me pregunto Edward, pero por alguna extraña razón, y en contra de lo que había deseado los últimos meses, quería dormir sola.

-Amm.. En realidad necesito un tiempo para uh… ya sabes, pensar –le dije lo más sutil posible, esperando que no se sintiera mal por eso. –Entonces… ¿mañana?

-Claro –dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación.

No sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba, estaba totalmente confundida con todo esto y necesitaba un baño caliente. Al entrar a mi habitación me di cuenta de que era muy simple y hermosa. Tenía una enorme y acolchonada cama con un precioso edredón azul bordado, las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono pálido, color crema con muebles sencillos de cedro. Mi maleta estaba sobre mi cama y decidí buscar un pijama para ponerme al salir de la ducha, pero no había.

Recordé entonces que la había dejado sobre mi cama cuando paso todo el asunto de Damon y mi cristal. Gire hasta quedar frente al enorme ropero de la habitación, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que encontrara algo de ropa en la habitación de huéspedes? Pero era eso o dormir con ropa incomoda. La decisión estaba clara.

Abrí lentamente las puertas, mirando nerviosamente a la puerta como una niña de cinco años abriendo el bote de las galletas antes de comer. Lo cual, no serviría de nada en una casa llena de vampiros que pueden oír hasta tu respiración. El ropero estaba vacío, o eso pensaba, no había nada de ropa colgada, sin embargo había una caja azul en el fondo. Sintiendo que estaba leyendo un diario privado la abrí lentamente, tenía ropa: varias prendas blancas, un hermoso camisón azul zafiro de seda con detalles negros, era perfecto para dormir, así que sin pensar lo tome y lo deje en el baño junto con mis cosas personales. Cuando regrese a guardar la caja, vi que hasta abajo tenía un vestido color lavanda, lo saque y era hermoso, de alguna forma, aunque parecía tener mucho tiempo guardado, olía a fresas, olía a mí.

Deseche esa idea, cualquier persona puede oler a fresas.

Salí de la ducha y me puse el camisón, que sorprendentemente me quedaba perfecto. Luego, mientras me recostaba pensé que tal vez esta era la ropa de Isabella Petrova, pero no había tenido ningún recuerdo, así que tal vez estaba equivocada.

•

Desperté agitada, soñando con peleas y secuestros; mi celular indicaba que eran las 4:23 am, pero estaba muy agitada como para dormir de nuevo, así que salí lentamente del cuarto. Baje las escaleras y fui hacia donde suponía que estaba la cocina, no estaba segura de encontrar comida, después de todo era una casa de vampiros. Abrí el refrigerador y me encontré unas cuantas bolsas de ¿sangre? ¡Uh! Qué asco. Cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza que un muñeco o algo me cayó encima. Solté un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mi frente hasta mi mejilla. ¿En serio? Siempre se me ocurría sangrar en una casa llena de vampiros.

-Edward no vengas, estoy sangrando –dije en un susurro sabiendo que me escucharía, no quería un accidente, solo tenía que limpiar la sangre y ponerme un curita. –Estaré bien, ya me estoy limpiando y no sangro mas –mentí. Tome un pañuelo y lo puse en mi cabeza.

-Y es por eso que no debes maltratar al refrigerador –dijo una voz intensa haciéndome sobresaltar y tirar el pañuelo al suelo –Déjame ayudarte.

-Damon, me espantaste.

-Lo siento. -Tomo el pañuelo y me limpio la herida suavemente con agua, yo me preguntaba cómo es que no le afectaba la sangre, no era doctor como Carlisle.

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar cerca de la sangre? –dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Créeme, me muero por probar de tu sangre otra vez, pero al parecer eres humana y nunca haría nada por herirte. –dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo… ¿Yo huelo igual a _ella_? –eso era algo que no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

-Sí, eres exactamente igual a ella –dijo muy serio –Hablando de eso… Ya extrañaba ese camisón. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¡El camisón! Según yo, solo lo usaría por esta noche y me lo cambiaria mañana antes de que alguien –especialmente Damon- me lo viera puesto.

-¡Oh Dios! Yo… lo siento, es que yo olvide mi pijama en mi cama cuando… -¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cuando estuve a punto de besarte en mi cuarto? –cuando estaba preparando la maleta.

Termino de curarme la herida y me puso un pequeño curita en forma de moño.

-No te preocupes, de cierta forma… es tuyo. Y me trae muuuy buenos recuerdos –dijo guiñándome un ojo. Inmediatamente comprendí y me sonroje furiosamente. Damon saco una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador y la calentó unos segundos en el microondas, luego se la tomo como si fuera cualquier bolsa de jugo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Damon. –me di la vuelta y me detuvo tomándome por el brazo.

-Buenas noches Isabella –dijo tranquilamente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –Y… ¿Isabella?

-¿Si? -pregunte extrañada.

-Iremos con Klaus mañana por la tarde, quiero resolver este asunto lo más pronto posible.

-Claro, yo le avisare a Edward. Adiós.

Me di la vuelta y subí hacia mi habitación, solo quería dormir. Había sido un día muy largo.

Al entrar Edward estaba recostado en mi cama viendo hacia el techo.

-Hola. –dije en un susurro.

-Damon es muy… amistoso. ¿No es asi? –estaba enojado.

-¿Qué?

-A él si lo dejaste ayudarte. –su voz estaba cargada de furia.

-Edward, estaba sangrando y eres un vampiro –quería hacerlo entender, no quería que hiciera algo de lo que luego se hubiera arrepentido.

-_Él_ es también un vampiro -¿es que no entendía? Me estaba poniendo furiosa.

-¡Pero el si se controla! –dije sin pensarlo, cosa que se estaba haciendo costumbre en mí. Su cara cambio, ya no estaba enojado o celoso. Estaba herido. –Edward yo… lo siento.

Estúpida.

¿Cómo es que le dije eso?

-Me alegra que te des cuenta que clase de vampiro quieres ser.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, escuche una ventana abierta y me di cuenta que se había ido.

Me recosté en mi cama y empecé a llorar, me había dejado otra vez y no estaba segura si volvería. Sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme y una suave voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, había algo en ella que me decía que era cierto, pero yo ya no sabía que creer. No sé cuándo me dormí, pensando en ojos dorados que se volvían azules.

**[1*] Investigue y de Washington a Virginia son 3 horas 15 minutos en coche ;)**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que pasara con Edward? ¿O con Klaus?**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

•**Nina•**


	9. La Huésped

**¡Hola! Ni Twilight, ni TVD me pertenecen. Gracias a Guest y a shatzieCMason por corregirme con lo de Washington :) Y a Swan18 que al parecer es muy observadora y da muy buenas ideas :)**

* * *

_**Anteriormente en Mi Alma Encontrara La Tuya... **_

_Sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme y una suave voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, había algo en ella que me decía que era cierto, pero yo ya no sabía que creer. No sé cuándo me dormí, pensando en ojos dorados que se volvían azules._

**La Huésped**

**Damon POV**

Ella lo era todo para mí.

Mi Isabella.

Amaba la forma en la que hablaba, caminaba, sus gestos, su piel, todo de ella. Amaba esta nueva versión de ella, con sus sonrojos y su fuerza limitada. Simplemente la amaba. Y es por eso que haría todo esto, iría con Klaus, me enfrentaría a él si fuera necesario para tenerla de vuelta. De acuerdo a lo que me conto Isabella algunos años atrás, él fue el que la convirtió y el plan de Katherine era escapar con Klaus y su hermano Elijah. Así que poniendo todo junto no es difícil suponer que el tendrá algo que ver o al menos sabrá algo de lo que paso con Isabella.

Yo siempre sospeche que no nos decía toda la verdad. Y estoy a unas horas de averiguarlo.

_-Edward yo… lo siento._ –Escuche a Isabella decir, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre… bueno, sobre ella.

Wow ¡Dos veces en un mismo día! Ella no debería disculparse por razones estúpidas. Aunque no sabía la razón, con Cullen cualquier razón para disculparse en tonta.

_-Me alegra que te des cuenta que clase de vampiro quieres ser_ –Dijo Cullen con furia y luego salto por la ventana y corrió. _A mí también_ pensé alegremente y con esperanza.

Podía oír los pequeños sollozos de Isabella, me incorpore y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba con ella. La abrace suavemente y la gire hasta recostarla sobre mi pecho. Constantemente le susurraba frases como "Todo va a estar bien" _Tal vez el no regrese y me recuerdes._ "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" _Yo estoy contigo y el no._ "Aquí estas segura" _A mi lado, siempre conmigo._ "El volverá" _O no, tal vez muera._ "Duerme un poco" _Yo no me iré._

Isabella dormía tranquilamente recostada sobre mi pecho, de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras sin sentido y constantemente decía "dorado" y "azul".

-Damon –dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome. Por un momento pensé que había despertado, pero luego entrelazo una de sus piernas entre las mías. Tenerla así, conmigo era lo mejor que me había pasado en años. –No me dejes.

Aunque su voz era apenas un susurro podía escuchar la intensidad de ella, el miedo, la desesperación y la tristeza. Voltee a verla, seguía dormida, pero eso no me impidió contestarle.

-No lo hare. –dije, y creo que fue lo más sincero que he dicho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Por favor… -y luego empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo –dije y la moví cuidadosamente para despertarla. Aún era muy temprano para despertarla, según mi reloj eran las 5:27 am, pero no podía dejarla así. De cualquier forma yo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. –Bella, despierta.

-¿Damon? –pregunto con voz somnolienta incorporándose lentamente y apoyándose en su brazo. Luego paso su mano bajo sus ojos para limpiarse el resto de lágrimas, lo cual me hizo enfurecer y recordar lo que _cubo de hielo_ le había hecho. Pero decidí no comentar nada al respecto y mejor tratar de alegrarle el día.

-Hola dormilona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, me estabas usando como tu osito de peluche para desahogarse.

Un recuerdo vino a mí fugazmente

***Flashback***

_Isabella se estaba "mudando", como ella solía llamarlo, aunque solo se iba a cambiar del cuarto de huéspedes al mío._

_La ayudaba a pasar unas cajas que estaban en su armario las cuales aún no desempacaba desde que llego aquí. Estábamos en mi habitación acomodando su ropa, ella tenía un vestido azul eléctrico, de mangas tres cuartos que le llegaba a las rodillas con figuras extrañas negras y grises y también estaba descalza. Yo traía un pantalón negro nada más, pues estábamos solos en la casa y me sentía más cómodo sin camisa ni zapatos._

_Estaba desempacando una caja y al final había un oso de peluche._

_-¿Qué es esto? –dije sosteniendo al viejo oso entre mis dedos._

_-Es el señor oso. –Dijo seriamente, por un segundo pensé que bromeaba._

_-¿El señor oso?_

_-Sí, lo tengo desde que tenía como 5 años, solía desahogarme con él, acostada en mi cama, llorando y abrazándolo._

_Lo vi detenidamente, eran varios trozos de tela cosidos en forma de oso, muy raro en verdad, vestía una camisa azul al igual que sus ojos._

_-¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_-No estoy segura, como 400 o tal vez más. Siempre lo llevo conmigo, es una forma de recordarme mi infancia, mi humanidad –dijo en un suspiro._

_La tome de la cintura y la bese dulcemente. No sabía cómo podía tener a una persona tan tierna conmigo._

***Fin del Flashback***

-¿Cómo lo sabias? –pregunto Isabella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundido.

-Lo del oso de peluche.

-¿Qué tiene? –seguía sin comprender.

-Yo tenía un oso de peluche cuando era niña y cuando me ponía a llorar lo abrazaba y me desahogaba con el –murmuro.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo era? –pregunte asombrado.

-Era como cualquier oso de peluche, con una camiseta azul, y sus ojos azules me encantaban. Cuando lo vi en una juguetería simplemente no me pude separar de él.

-Increíble –susurre sin poder evitarlo, no había forma de que esto fuera una coincidencia ¿o sí?

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

Me miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Porque no duermes un rato Isabella? Aún es muy temprano.

-No quiero dormir, las pesadillas regresarían –dijo abrazándose a sí misma. -¿Ya regreso Edward?

-¿Pesadillas? No, afortunadamente para él, _cubo de hielo _no ha regresado. ¿Cómo puede irse y dejarte sola llorando? –dije sin contener mi creciente enojo.

-Suelo tener pesadillas cuando Edward me… deja –contesto en un susurro -¿Cubo de hielo? –me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te ha… "dejado" antes? –pregunte cambiándole de tema con lo del nuevo apodo.

-Sí, hace casi un año. –dijo con voz triste.

-Cuéntamelo –pedí.

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento desde el principio, desde que llegue a Forks? –pregunto.

-Me parece bien –después de todo, necesitaba saber que había hecho los últimos años.

-Lo hare, pero con una condición –dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que al terminar tú me cuentes sobre ti y sobre… Isabella Petrova.

-De acuerdo. –acepte.

-Bueno… Yo vivía en Phoenix con mi madre Renee, tenía 17 años. Ella se casó con Phil, un jugador de beisbol, pero ella sufría al separarse cada vez que él tenía que viajar. Así que decidí mudarme con mi padre, Charlie a Forks. Mi primer día de escuela fue el más difícil de toda mi vida, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, una alumna nueva es algo que nadie se puede perder…

-Y no te gusta llamar mucho la atención –dije interrumpiéndola lo cual sonó mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

-No –me dijo extrañada –Y ahora no me interrumpas.

Aunque trataba de parecer enojada, una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

-No lo hare –dije también con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, conocí a Edward en mi clase de biología, al principio parecía que me odiara, trato de cambiar su clase e incluso se fue de la escuela por una semana. Nadie más en la escuela se acercaba a él ni a sus hermanos, pero inexplicablemente yo no le tenía miedo. Luego empezó a hablarme en una clase, pero seguía siendo extraño.

"Al otro día, había nieve y casi fui aplastada por una furgoneta, pero Edward me salvo y…"

-¡¿QUE?! –grite, provocando que Isabella pegara un brinco.

-No fue nada, -dijo tranquilizándome -como te dije Edward me salvo y no tuve ni un golpe. Ahí fue cuando surgieron las preguntas, digamos que Edward empujo la furgoneta con sus propias manos, pero el dejo de hablarme, o cuando lo hacía, solo me decía que era mejor no ser su amiga.

"Después todo cabio, el volvió a hablarme, se ofreció para acompañarme a un viaje a Seattle, empezó a almorzar conmigo, pero yo sabía que había algo en él, que era diferente a todos.

Ese mismo fin de semana, fui con unos amigos a una playa cercana y digamos que converse con un viejo amigo. El me conto unas leyendas de sus antepasados, que eran descendientes de los lobos y que tenían un enemigo: los fríos."

-¿Qué son los fríos? –dije sin poder esconder la nota de curiosidad en mi voz.

-Son… vampiros. Como Edward, me refiero. –dijo lentamente, supongo que no está acostumbrada a la palabra vampiro.

_¡JA! Y estaba a punto de casarse con uno._ Me dije a mi mismo, y luego toda la gracia se esfumo al darme cuenta de lo que había pensado 'casarse' uf.

-Fui a Port Ángeles con unas amigas, más que nada a conseguir más información en un libro, pero me perdí y unos sujetos… no importa. –dijo estremeciéndose.

-¿Te lastimaron? –dije preocupado y enojado a la vez.

-No, Edward llego a salvarme. –Dijo tristemente –Poco a poco descubrí la verdad sobre él y que no matan personas, se alimentan solo de animales. Yo simplemente no podía alejarme de él, conocí a su familia y todo iba bien, incluso fui con ellos a jugar beisbol. Ahí fue cuando lo malo pasó…

-¿Malo? –Me miro con el ceño fruncido –Está bien, me callo. –dije un poco impaciente.

-Unos vampiros ''nómadas'' pasaron por ahí. Eran tres, James, Victoria y Laurent. James se obsesiono conmigo, era un rastreador. Los Cullen trataron de ayudarme, pero James me engaño haciéndome creer que tenía a mi madre, así que escape y fui a él. Ahí descubrí que mi madre no estaba con él, pero de cualquier forma iba a matarme. Me lastimo la cabeza, me rompió la pierna y unas costillas y al final me mordió la muñeca…

-¿Te mordió? ¿No es así como los de 'su' especie se transforman? –pregunte un poco histérico. La sangre empezaba a acumularse en mis ojos y las venas y colmillos amenazaban con salir.

-Sí, pero tarda tres días en transformarse. Los Cullen mataron a James y Edward saco el veneno de mi mano –dijo tocando suavemente su muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando puse atención a su brazo, había una marca casi invisible en forma de media luna. Sin poderlo evitar, levante su brazo y lo toque. Era frio, varios grados bajo la temperatura normal y muy pálida, como si por esa pequeña parte no pasara sangre.

-Todo era perfecto, a excepción que sabíamos que Victoria, la pareja de James quería matarme en venganza. Pasaron los meses y llego el día de mi cumpleaños, Alice, la hermana de Edward planeo una fiesta a pesar de que le dije que no quería y mucho menos regalos, pero al final termine aceptando.

"Cuando abría uno de los regalos, me corte el dedo con el papel y…"

No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que cortarse en una casa de fríos que no se controlan era lo peor que le podía pasara un humano,

"… Jasper, el más nuevo de la familia trato de atacarme, Edward me lanzo hacia atrás para protegerme, pero caí sobre unos platos de cristal cortándome todo el brazo. Carlisle fue el único que se quedó después de eso, es doctor y me ayudo a coser la herida."

-¿El vampiro es doctor? –dije sin poder ocultar mi incredulidad, las palabras vampiro y doctor no van juntas en la misma oración.

-Sí, sorprendente ¿verdad? –dijo Isabella maravillada.

-Extraño. –me limite a decir.

-Después de eso, Edward ya no era el mismo, se apartó de mí, hasta que un día… me llevo al principio del bosque junto a mi casa y me dijo que se irían, pensé que se refería a todos, conmigo, pero me dijo que no, que no era buena para él y… -se le corto la voz y pude ver claramente como las lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos.

-No llores, por favor. –dije limpiándole las lágrimas y abrazándola justo como ella había hecho el día anterior. -¿Por qué no nos saltamos esa parte? –propuse amablemente.

-Empecé a salir más con Jacob Black, el amigo que me contó la historia de los fríos. Reparo unas motocicletas y me enseño a conducirlas.

-¿Motocicletas? ¿Tratabas de suicidarte? –pregunte asustado, ¿es que ella siempre estaba en peligro?

-Yo… yo escuchaba la voz de Edward cada vez que me ponía en peligro –admitió sonrojada –Pero luego Jacob comenzó a alejarse de mí también. Un día, fui al bosque buscando… algo y me encontré as Laurent. Cuando paso todo lo de James, nos había dicho que era bueno, pero no. Él se unió a Victoria y estaba a punto de matarme cuando del bosque salieron unos lobos gigantes que lo persiguieron.

"Luego me di cuenta de que Jacob era un licántropo, y estaba enamorado de mí.."

_Uno más_ me dije a mi mismo.

-Salte de un acantilado. –dijo como si habláramos del clima.

-¿Qué tu qué? –pregunte exaltado.

-Era por diversión, pero Alice lo vio en una visión y se lo dijo a Rosalie y ella a Edward. –murmuro.

-¿Diversión? Creo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de esa palabra –dije -¿Qué es lo de las visiones? –hasta ahora nadie me había explicado eso.

-Algunos de los 'fríos' tienen poderes, por ejemplo, Edward puede leer la mente, excepto la mía y al parecer las de ustedes, Alice puede ver el futuro, aunque el futuro siempre cambia y Jasper puede controlar las emociones. –susurro.

-Creo que ya entendí. –O algo parecido -¿Qué paso luego?

-Edward creyó que me había suicidado, así que fue con los Vulturi para que lo… mataran –su voz temblaba y se quebró en la última frase.

-¿Quiénes son los Vulturi? –era tan extraño para mi preguntar acerca de todo esto.

-¿En serio no los conoces? ¿No tienen reglas? –dijo refiriéndose a mi "especie".

-No. –dije respondiendo a ambas preguntas.

-Bueno, los Vulturi son como la realeza, Aro, Cayo y Marco. Vigilan que los vampiros no revelen el secreto a los humanos, lo cual podría ponerlos en peligro. También castigan a los que lo revelan o a los que se exponen.

-Eso es absurdo –dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Como sea, Alice regreso y me dijo acerca de Edward. Fuimos hasta Volterra y evite que Edward se expusiera. Aun así tuvimos que ir con los Vulturi y solo nos dejaron ir prometiendo que me transformarían. Se podría decir que después de eso los problemas regresaron con Victoria que hizo un ejército de neófitos para matarme. Los Cullen y los lobos trabajaron juntos para matarlos y Edward termino matando a Victoria. Me gradué este año y Edward me propuso que me transformaría el si nos casábamos primero. –se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –Eso es todo.

Aunque sabía que algo faltaba, algo me decía que no quería saberlo.

-Interesante historia, podrías escribir libros con eso. –le dije bromeando.

-Tal vez algún día lo haga –dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora, te toca a ti.

Me estremecí un poco, no sabía que decirle, ya había contado la mayoría en la casa de los Cullen.

-Sé que nació el 13 de septiembre de 1471. –dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡¿1471?! ¿Tengo… amm… tiene 542 años? –pregunto atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-Sí, cuando cumplió 18 se mudó a una casa solo para ella –que extraño era hablar de Isabella con… Isabella –Al siguiente año, cuando Katherine tenía 15, sus padres la echaron de casa después de dar a luz a su hija y se fue a vivir con Isabella, dos años después, Katherine conoció a Klaus, que les propuso a ella e Isabella transformarlas en vampiros. Isabella no quería, pero Katherine la convenció. Lo demás ya lo sabes, en 1864 Katherine nos transformó y luego de muchos, muchos años de peleas y odio entre mi hermano y yo, nos perdonamos y volvimos a vivir juntos. Conocí a Isabella en 1947, nos enamoramos y vivimos muchos años juntos. Estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio ¿sabes? Hasta que Katherine me la quito.

-Lo siento. –Dijo en un murmullo –se lo que es estar apartado de alguien a quien amas.

No conteste. Estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos. Nos quedamos recostados en la cama viendo hacia el techo, un cómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, cada uno pensando en la historia del otro y la de uno mismo.

Después de minutos o tal vez horas, mire el reloj que marcaba las 2:37. ¡Sí que habían sido horas!

-Isabella ¿Por qué no bajamos a comer? Uhm… ya casi son las tres de la tarde –dije con cautela.

-¿Las tres? –pregunto exaltada.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Qué hay con Stefan y Elena? –pregunto preocupada.

-Se fueron desde muy temprano a arreglar unas cosas.

-Bajemos.

-Si –me respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de comer un poco, Isabella subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, según ella quería estar "presentable" para lo que fuera a pasar. Aunque para mi _ella ya era hermosa_. Así que ya que no tenía nada que hacer y aunque yo recordara que Isabella no tardaba demasiado al cambiarse, me senté en el sillón a pensar un rato junto con una copa de bourbon y una caliente bolsa de sangre. Lamentablemente esta última no me duro mucho, no sabía la razón, pero estaba demasiado hambriento. Me levante de mi cómodo lugar y fui a la cocina.

Mientras me calentaba por unos segundos mi delicioso bocadillo Elena entro por la puerta y me dio una extraña mirada. Había algo raro en ella, pero no lograba descifrar que. Traía diferente ropa, era suya, pero distinta. Pero las chicas suelen cambiarse de ropa todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

-¡Hey! ¿No estabas con Stefan? –le pregunte extrañado al no oír a mi pequeño hermano en la casa. Últimamente era muy difícil separarlos.

-Fue ver a Caroline. –respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con él? –esto era cada vez más extraño. Me gire para servir la sangre en dos vasos y así ofrecerle uno a Elena.

-¿Quieres un…? ¡Ahh! –Elena me clavo una estaca en el estómago, justo abajo del corazón. Deje caer los vasos al suelo, llenándolo de sangre y cristales. Dolía, y mucho.

Y entonces sus ojos me lo dijeron todo. Ella _no_ era Elena. Ella era mi pesadilla, la causa de todas mis desgracias.

-Katherine.

-¿Me extrañabas? –Dijo con una "inocente sonrisa" –Creo que "Elena" ira hablar con Isabella, tome un poco de ropa prestada, no creo que a Elena le importe…

-¡No la toques! –grite y luego sentí un piquete en el cuello y todo se volvió negro…

Lo último que oí fue su malvada risa.

**Bella POV**

Después de pasar toda la noche, la mañana y gran parte de la tarde hablando con Damon, estaba exhausta. Así que decidí darme un rápido baño y ponerme ropa limpia antes de ir a ver a Klaus.

Edward no había llegado.

Estaba muy preocupada, pero Damon insistía en que todo estaría bien y que el llegaría cuando estuviera listo y se le bajaran los celos. Solo esperaba que eso fuera antes de ir con Klaus, no soportaría enfrentarme a esto yo sola.

Salí de bañar y me puse un vestido blanco con gris y azul ajustado a la cintura con unos zapatos sin tacón a juego. Me puse un poco de rímel y cuando terminaba de poner brillo en mis labios…

Unos toques suaves llamaron a mi puerta, por un momento pensé que era Damon, pero luego de susurrar un pequeño "pase" entro Elena.

-Hola hermanita.

Inmediatamente lo supe, ella _no_ era Elena.

* * *

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews y favoritos. ¡Me hacen tan feliz! ¿Notaron lo largo del capítulo? ¡10 hojas!**

**Quiero hacerles una pregunta… ¿Quieren que Bella se quede con Damon o con Edward? ¿Alguna idea? Porque he estado leyendo Crepúsculo y ¿no creen que Edward es tierno? No me malentiendan, yo elegiría a Damon, pero quiero ideas para que Edward no quede solito :(**

**Y otra cosa… Pasen por mi fic "El Caballero De La Brillante Armadura" Es un ExB, les va a gustar mucho, es una adaptación de mi libro favorito.**

**¿Review? :3**

**Adiós.**

**•Nina•**


End file.
